


alamat ng kambing ni soonyoung

by svtfiloficfest, twocaptains



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #LOMI2020, 4th wall break, Drinking & Talking, Eventual fantasy, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, Philippine mythology, Yeahhhh, also paki-turuan si jihoon ng emotions 101, friendships, good amount of profanities, kuya cheol best kuya, medj mahirap mag-tag nang hindi nangi-ispoil huhu, minor!!!, pero balikbayan-er jihoon, soonyoung ang pambansang babie
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twocaptains/pseuds/twocaptains
Summary: Ito pala si Jihoon, na dati'y nakikita lang ni Soonyoung sa cellphone at naikukwento ni Mingyu. Ito na, in the flesh sa harap ni Soonyoung, nakikipag-kamay.Interesado ba siya? Medyo.Sa mismong segundo ng pagdadaupang-palad nila ay halos natukso siyang suminghap. Sa ibang pagkakataon, iisipin lang ni Soonyoung, "'Di ko naman ikamamatay ito." Pero ngayon, sa bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, medyo nakakaduda.Ito na si Jihoon.Interesado ba siya? Sobra.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	alamat ng kambing ni soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI206  
>  **OPM:** Waltz of Four Left Feet - Shirebound and Busking  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** hehe hello!! i now present you 21k words worth of share ko lang! HAHAHA de pero nag-effort ako dito guys kinalaban ko talaga ang sarili ko para masimulan at matapos 'to ;~; i could've done wayyy better, pero due to the circumstances ito lang ang kinaya ng powers (not so super) ko lol. 
> 
> sa aking prompter, maraming salamat sa binhi ng ideya! mga isang daang beses ko siguro binasa ang prompta mo at alam kong hindi ko siya napiga with 100% accuracy pero sana pagdamutan mo itong sarili kong interpretasyon ng iyong mundong naisip <3 maraming salamat, nilaban ko ang iyong prompta dahil sa kanta hahaha.
> 
> disclaimer: walang hayop ang nasaktan o napinsala habang nililikha ang kathang ito. pero may masasaktan. basta hindi mga kambing. HAHAHA everyone please enjoy! ❤️

▰▱▰▱▰

“Tuloy na tayo bukas Wonu ha!” Masigla niyang panimula. Napakataas naman ng energy nito para sa isang taong kakagising lang. “Wala nang bawian, excited na ‘ko!”

“Ah, about that,” pabitin na saad ni Wonwoo habang di nakatitig sa kaibigan.

“Hoy walang ganyanan! Wonu naman eh trip mo nanaman ako,” nagkatapon-tapon na ang gatas sa cereal bowl ni Soonyoung kasi hinahalo niya nang padabog. Tiningnan naman siya ng masama ni Wonwoo, na siyang nagpatigil sa kanya. Pero tinitignan niya ng masama pabalik ang bespren niya. Hala, sige.

“Sisigaw kasi agad e, ‘di ako patapusin.” Inabot ni Wonwoo ang basahan sa mula sa kitchen counter nila at siya nalang ang nagpunas ng nagkanda-tapon na gatas habang nagsasalita siya, “Tuloy naman tayo, ‘di nga lang natin kasama ni Mingyu.”

“O? Bakit? Sayang naman,” halo pa rin siya ng halo ng Frosties niya. Durog na ‘yan, Soonyoung. “May lakad s’ya?”

“Hmm,” pagsang-ayon ng isa, “susunduin niya si Jihoon sa airport.”

_Jihoon? Jihoon as in Jihoon Lee, ‘yong best friend ni Gyu?_

“Sino pa ba, may iba pa ba?”

“Taray ampotek, gulat lang eh,” sabay subo ng isang kutsarang Frosties na mukhang durog na nga.

“Maka-gulat akala mo naman kilala mo.”

“Hoy kilala ko! Composer producer—”

“Personal?”

Hindi na sumagot si Soonyoung. Nagdurog—este naghalo nalang ulit ng cereals niya.

“Yie,” kantyaw ni Wonwoo sabay tawa, “interested ka pala talaga ha.”

“Tama ka na nga d’yan, isyu ka,” depensa naman niya.

Matagal nang pamilyar si Soonyoung kay Jihoon dahil kay Mingyu. Nakilala niya ang musikero dahil madalas maikwento ng kasintahan ni ‘espren’ niya ang sarili nitong espren. Fina-follow niya sa Instagram si Jihoon, kaya kahit papaano may balita siya tungkol dito. Mga maiikling bidyo habang nagtatrabaho sya sa sarili niyang recording studio, kung anong nangyayari sa araw-araw na buhay niya, mga selfie niya (suot ang mga branded niyang damit at gamit) at kung ano ano pa.

Kahanga-hanga. Malakas ang dating. Misteryoso. Iyon ang imahe ni Jihoon sa social media niya para kay Soonyoung.

Pero hanggang tingin, sulyap, silip lang si Soonyoung sa lahat ng iyon. Nakiki-tsismis, ‘ika nga. Hindi siya nakikipag-interact, ni pag-like o comment hindi niya ginagawa.

“Naalala mo ‘yong ano,” hindi maituloy ni Wonwoo ang sasabihin niya dahil nauunahan siya ng tawa niya. Naku, parang alam na ni Soonyoung kung anong sasabihin nito.

“Ano nanaman ‘yan, Wonu,” sabay hilamos ng mata niya gamit ang likod ng palad niya.

“Haha, hindi, kasi ‘yong ano,” talagang natatawa niyang sabi, “‘yong na-double tap mo minsan—” _sinasabi ko na nga ba eh,_ “‘yong selfie n’ya sa Instagram,” tawa pa ulit.

Nataranta kasi talaga siya noon.

_Napasugod siya sa kwarto ni Wonwoo na nasa tapat lang ng kanya, sabay hawak agad sa kamay ng kanyang butihing espren. Hindi naman na nagulat si Wonwoo, kahit nasa keyboard ng PC niya ang kamay niya ay hinayaan niya lang si Soonyoung sa kanyang ginawa. Mabilis ang paghinga ni Soonyoung—at ulit—sanay na siya sa mga pagkakataong ganito, pero naaaninag niya na hawak ni Soonyoung sa kabilang kamay niya ang kanyang cellphone imbes na magpokus lang siya sa pagpapanumbalik ng normal niyang paghinga, na siya namang ipinagtaka niya._

_“Ano ‘yan? An’yare?”_

_“Wonu na-like ko ‘yong post ni Jihoon sa Insta,” mabilis niyang saad, isang bugahan, walang hingahan._

_“Shet, hahahaha,” tinigil ni Wonwoo ang ginagawa niya at kinuha ang cellphone gamit ang kamay na hindi hawak ng best friend niya, “ayan, na-undo ko na, kumalma ka na,” natatawa niyang sabi sabay pisil ng makailang beses sa kamay ni Soonyoung. “Loko-loko ka, okay ka na ba? D’yan ka pa ata matutuluyan kaka-scroll mo sa feed n’yan.”_

_“Pa’no naman kasi,” stressed out na si Soonyoung at lalo lang natatawa si Wonwoo pero pilit niyang pinipigil, “pa’no kung nakita ‘yun ni Jihoon ha?”_

_“Eh anong problema? Na-unlike naman natin agad, ‘di na ‘yan pansin. Saka, ‘ta mo,” iniumang ni Wonwoo ang screen ng cellphone sa kanya, “nine hundred mahigit ‘yong likes, ‘di na ‘yun pansin. Parang ano ‘to.”_

_Nakatitig lang si Soonyoung sa screen ng cellphone niya, malamang ay pilit na iniisip na oo nga naman. Oo nga naman..._

_Maya-maya pa ay normal na ulit ang paghinga niya, na senyales naman para kay Wonwoo na ayos na ang kanyang kaibigan._

_“Okay ka na ha? Haha ‘di ka naman kilala no’n,” walang pakundangan niyang sabi. Padabog namang binitawan ni Soonyoung ang kamay ng espren niya, na ikinahalakhak na talaga ng isa._

_“Ayan, ta’s ikaw ngayon ‘yang mahihiya-hiya, thank you ha Wonwoo?” sigaw niya sa isang naglalakad na paalis na sa kanyang kwarto._

_“Tse, tenkyu, bye!”_

Toka ni Soonyoung sa paghugas ng plato ngayong araw, kaya naman nilapag nalang ni Wonwoo ang pinagkainan niya ng almusal sa may lababo para mahugasan, saka dumiretso sa kwarto niya upang maghanda para sa araw niya.

Naiwan namang mag-isa si Soonyoung sa harap ng lababo at bukas na gripo ng kusina nila. Pinagninilayan niya ang mga impormasyong (hindi naman niya hiningi—hindi talaga—ngunit) nakuha niya mula kay Wonwoo: na kesyo sa Sabado nga raw ang uwi ni Jihoon, na kesyo parang “for good” na ang pananatili rito sa Pilipinas ng binata.

Medyo ikinasabik naman iyon ni Soonyoung. Medyo lang ah? Pramis, sakto lang naman.

Pramis.

Pero aminado naman siya sa sarili niya na naiintriga siya kay Jihoon.

Interesado? Medyo.

⋄⋄⋄

Itim na t-shirt na mas malaki ng halos dalawang size sa tipikal niyang size, at itim din na shorts at slides.

Tango at ngiting akma lamang para sa isang taong unang beses ka palang nakita, ngunit mga matang mataimtim kung tumitig.

“Hi. Jihoon,” pakilala niya sabay alok ng pakikipag-kamay.

Hindi malaking bagay para kay Soonyoung ang pag-isipan ang pakikipag-kamay sa mga bagong kakilala, pero sa mismong segundo ng pagdadaupang-palad nila ng matalik na kaibigan ni Mingyu ay halos natukso siyang suminghap.

_Huwag, wala namang mangyayari._

Parang nakipag-eyeball ang pakiramdam ni Soonyoung noong mga oras na ‘yon. ‘Yun nga lang, one-sided lang ang excitement.

Eto pala si Jihoon. Eto na si Jihoon.

Interesado? Sobra.

⋄⋄⋄

Ilang araw lang ang binilang bago masundan ulit ang pagkikita ni Jihoon at Soonyoung.

Nasa unit sila ngayon ni Mingyu para sa regular na hangout time nilang tatlo. O mas tama bang sabihin na babe time ni Mingyu at Wonwoo ft. Soonyoung sa gilid-gilid?

Nasa unit din ngayon si Jihoon dahil sa condo muna siya ni Mingyu pansamantalang nagtitigil. (“Kahit mga isa o dalawang buwan lang kuya Ji, i-break in mo lang muna ulit ang ‘Pinas.” “Break in ampota ano ‘to gamit?”)

Movie day sila ngayong araw. “Oha, si kuya Ji pinapili ko ng movie tonight, tutal unang beses n’ya namang makakasama sa ‘tin,” masayang saad ni Mingyu habang naglalakad papunta sa living area dala-dala ang mga kutkutin nila. Pagkatapos niyang ilapag ang mga bowl na dala sa coffee table ay nagsalita si Jihoon, napapakamot pa sa batok, “I hope you guys are cool with Black Panther? Gusto ko lang kasi sana panoorin ulit,” sabi niya kina Wonwoo at Soonyoung bilang pagsisimula ng usapan. Medyo awkward pa, pero normal lang naman iyon. Sinambot naman ni Wonwoo ang pagsagot, dahil mukhang walang intensyon umimik si Soonyoung hanggang sa matapos ang gabing ito. Ewan ba niya rito. “Oo naman, Marvel fan ka pala?”

Dito na sumabat si Mingyu, “Ay nako Won, sobra. Alam kong DC fan ka pero may replica yan si Ji ng infinity gauntlet, tapos may sign pa ni RDJ ‘yong mismong stand ng gauntlet! Grabe ‘di ba? Kaya mo ‘yon?” Natawa naman silang tatlo, at sa wakas ay napapangiti na rin si Soonyoung, tumititig na sa mga mukha nila at tila nahu-hook na rin sa usapan. Wala siyang masyadong alam tungkol sa Marvel, pero sige, noted. _Ma-research nga pag-uwi namin._

“Muntanga Mingyu,” iyan na lamang ang tinugon ni Jihoon, halatang nahihiya sa pag-bring up ni Mingyu ng tungkol doon. “Shet, so gan’ung level?” ani Wonwoo. “Okay sige tara na, feeling ko excited na si Jihoon haha,” sabi niya habang inaabot ang remote mula sa kabilang dulo ng couch na inuupuan nila.

Nasa mahabang couch ang tatlo, samantalang solo na nasa kabilang couch si Jihoon, sa mas maliit. Umayos na ng upo si Mingyu sa bandang kanan ni Wonwoo, habang nasa kabilang dulo naman si Soonyoung: iyan ang default starting position nila. Kahit maya-maya bandang kalagitnaan ng palabas ay nasa gitna na ng magkasintahan si Soonyoung.

At tulad nga ng nabanggit—mga bandang kalagitnaan ng palabas ay inabot na ni Mingyu ang kamay niya, ang mahabang braso ay tumawid sa ibabaw ng buong presensya ni Wonwoo sa gitna nila bilang imbitasyong paupuin si Soonyoung sa tabi niya. Kusa namang umusog si Wonwoo upang magbigay ng espasyo.

Naaaninag ni Jihoon sa gilid ng paningin niya ang paggalaw sa gawi nila Mingyu, kaya napasulyap siya saglit. Naabutan niya na lamang na nakahilig na ang ulo ni Soonyoung sa balikat ni Mingyu, at magkahawak-kamay silang dalawa. Ang clingy naman pala nitong best friend ng jowa ni Mingyu. _Teka lang, sino ba talaga ang jowa ni Gyu ha?_

May mga iilang parte ng movie na napapapalakpak si Jihoon, na pinagtatawanan naman ni Mingyu. Sinasabayan naman ito ng mga lihim na pagngiti ni Soonyoung sa mga nakikita niyang bagay-bagay tungkol kay Jihoon. At kung magkahulihan man sasabihin niya nalang na napapangiti siya kasi tumatawa si Mingyu. Ayos, ano? May paliwanag siyang nakahanda.

Pumalakpak ulit si Jihoon habang nagro-roll ang end credits, sabay paling ng ulo at katawan niya sa couch ng tatlo niyang kasama. “Ano, ang ganda ‘no?” sabay ngisi ng pagkalaki-laki. _Pucha, ang ganda ng ngiti._ “Kaya ‘yan ang favorite kong MCU movie eh!”

Si Soonyoung, nako, mukhang may bago ring favorite.

Ang mga ganitong movie night ay sinusundan ng hapunan na niluto ni Mingyu.

“Ayaw mo ng luto ko today Kuya Soons?”

“Uy hindi! Grabe ‘to haha, hindi…”

“Ba’t di ka nakakarami ng kain?” nakasimangot na tanong ng nakababata. “Ah,” isang palakpak sabay turo, “nahihiya ka ba? Sus, si kuya Ji lang ‘yan tingnan mo mas masahol pa sa ‘yo ‘yan tingnan mo,” sabay nguso kay Jihoon na nasa kalagitnaan ng subo ng isang kutsarang punong-puno ng kanin na naudlot tuloy para tapunan ng masamang tingin si Mingyu. Pangatlong hirit niya na iyon galing sa rice cooker.

“Ahahahaha,” pwersado niyang tawa, “hindi Gyu, okay lang.” Napapansin din naman nila na tahimik si Soonyoung, lalo na si Jihoon, pero inisip nalang niya na baka ganoon talaga si Soonyoung sa mga bagong tao. Hindi naman niya masyadong inaalala iyon, pasasaan pa’y mawawala din naman ang awkwardness paglipas ng mga araw. Mga ilang pagkikita pa siguro, gano’n. _Ito naman kasing si Mingyu e, pinupuna pa kasi, hindi nalang niya hayaan._

Sa sunod nilang pagkikita-kitang apat ay naging close na bigla si Wonwoo at Jihoon matapos lang ang isang pag-uusap tungkol sa games.

“ML?”

“Oo, haha, I downloaded this days after ko dumating dito. Gayang-gaya ang LoL e, ‘no? From the champions to the gameplay itself. Kaka-piss off. Oh wait. Naglalaro ka rin ba?”

At doon na nagtuloy-tuloy ang usapan.

Samantalang itong si Soonyoung, ilang pagkikita na ang binilang, pero wala pa rin silang naging maayos na pag-uusap ni Jihoon, maliban sa mga usapan na silang apat ang kasali, o kaya naman ay mga “Soonyoung, paabot, thanks,” o “Nasa’n ‘yong ano? “Ando’n kay Jihoon!” “Ah. ‘Ge kunin ko.”

Ang saya.

“Soons? Ba’t nakaupo ka lang d’yan?” ani Wonwoo na kasalukuyang nagtutuyo ng buhok gamit ang lila niyang tuwalya.

“Bakit?” nagtataka namang tugon ng isa. Tinititigan na siya ng makahulugan ni Wonwoo, tila sinasabing _sige_ _isipin mo._ Ngayon kasi ang dating ng huling package ni Jihoon mula sa States, karamihan ay ang mga music producing equipment niya. May sarili na rin siyang unit at ngayon dapat nila tutulungan si Jihoon mag-ayos ng condo niya.

“Ah shet, anong oras nga ulit? Ngayon na ba? Paalis ka na?”

“Kaya nagtataka ako sa ‘yo eh, ‘di ka kumikilos, ‘kala ko pa naman excited ka.”

“Excited, ano excited magbuhat?”

“Hindi, syempre excited tulungan si Ji.”

“Ah, _Ji_. _Edi kayo na close,”_ pabulong niyang habol.

“Close mo lolo mo. Ikaw ‘tong ‘di gaanong nangangausap do’n sa tao ta’s gaganyan-ganyan ka. ‘Di ka naman ganyan, napakakapal naman ng mukha mo.”

“Introvert ako ‘no.”

“May sinabi ba akong hindi? Sabi ko makapal mukha mo.”

“Paulit-ulit ‘kakainis. Nahihiya lang ako do’n sa tao.”

“Eh bakit nga? Okay s’ya Soonyoung, swear. Matalim lang tumitig o ‘di kaya iiwasan ‘yong mata mo, ‘di ka tititigan. Pero loko-loko rin, ang daldal pa nga kapag nasimulan.”

Tumayo na si Soonyoung sa kinauupuan. “Hehe,” hagikgik niya matapos hawakan at iduyan ng mga dalawang beses ang kamay ng bespren niya, at naglakad na papunta sa banyo.

_Alam ko naman lahat ‘yan,_ sabi ni Soonyoung sa sarili. _Lagi ko namang pinagmamasdan mula sa malayo._

Nang handa na sila pareho ay nagmaneho na si Wonwoo papunta sa address na sinend sa kanya ni Jihoon. Naabutan nilang naroon na si Mingyu sa loob ng unit, napakalaking nilalang na nakatayo sa gitna ng mga pagkalaki-laki ring mga kahon.

“Come in, thank you ha, although I doubt na we really need four people para ayusin lahat ‘to haha,” biro ni Jihoon.

“Okay lang Ji,” naks, close na talaga sila ni Wonwoo, “p’wede naman nang umalis si Mingyu since nandito na kami. ‘Di ba? Bye Goy.”

“Ang sama! Bakit ako?”

“Alangang si Soonyoung ang paalisin natin?” nagtitigan ang magkasintahan at naintindihan ni Mingyu ang sinabi ng isa kaya naman nagngisian sila.

“Ha? Ako? Ah sig—”

“Sabi ngang hindi ikaw ‘di ba? Ako nagdrive sa ‘tin, pa’no ka uuwi?”

“Edi ako magda—”

“‘Di ka magdadrive kuya, ‘di kita pap—”

“Walang uuwi, come on I was just kidding. Mas okay nga na marami tayo para ‘di tayo masyadong mapapagod lahat right?” pangangatwiran ni Jihoon. “We aren’t even starting yet pero gan’to na tayo, mga loko. Mamaya na ‘yan, the boxes can wait. Kumain na ba kayo? I ordered food for us… Kaso wala nga lang tayong dining table haha.”

“Mingyu, it’s your time to shine! Yuko!”

“Ako nanaman nakita mo Wonwoo Jeon!”

“Ikaw lang naman talaga sa paningin ko.”

“At ayan na nga po sila,” yamot na yamot na bulong ni Soonyoung na papunta na sa mga take out food para lang makalayo sa kanila na siyang ikinatawa nilang lahat.

Kumain muna sila at nagpababa ng mga kinain saglit bago nagsimulang mag-ayos ng unit. Toka ni Mingyu ang pagsusuri at pagtiyantya ng buong espasyo at kung paano at saan ilalagay ang mga gamit, habang naglilista rin siya sa Notes app ng kanyang phone kung ano pang kailangang muwebles. Hay, ang sarap magkaroon ng kaibigan na may likas na talino sa arts at design ano, Jihoon?

“Mingyu,” tawag ni Soonyoung sa nakababata habang ‘di na maipinta ang mukha dahil sa buhat-buhat niyang 49-key keyboard controller ni Jihoon, “ginugulangan mo ba kami ba’t parang kami lang ni Wonu ang— _ughhhh_ —buhat nang buhat dito? Ay shet sorry shet sorry shet,” kabado niyang sabi nang muntik nang mauntog sa pader ang kabilang dulo ng kahon ng keyboard. “Ipapalagay mo sa isang pwesto mamaya ipapatanggal mo. Mas marunong ka pa sa may-ari ng unit.” Natawa naman doon si Mingyu at hinampas ang nakapuna sa kanya. “‘Wag hampas ng hampas ano ba! Ang mamahal ng mga gamit mamaya mabitawan ko ‘yan!”

“Kuya ang iritable ha,” puna ni Mingyu. “Ako naman nag-akyat at nagpasok niyan dito galing baba! Quits lang!”

“Ano, k pa ba ang baga? Tubig?” alok ni Wonwoo nang marinig ang usapan ng dalawa. “Mingyu kuha mo ng tubig!”

“Wala pa ‘yong ref ni kuya Ji!”

“Baba ako—” sabay na sabi ng magkasintahan.

“Sabi ko nga ikaw na nga,” taboy ni Wonwoo sa isa. Tinitigan lang siya ni Mingyu pero wala ring nagawa, bumaba rin.

“Tubig ba?” sabat naman ni Jihoon na nanggaling sa isa sa mga kwarto, sinumulan na niya kasing i-set up ang ilan sa mga music equipment niya. “Meron dito, bumili ako last night.”

“Wala na, bumaba na haha, yaan mo ‘yun nang pagpawisan naman,” kinuha ni Wonwoo mula kay Jihoon ang tubig, ipinagtakal sa baso si Soonyoung at inabot ito sa kaibigan niya na agad namang uminom. “Kadiri ka nanaman basang-basa ka na ng pawis, bimpo mo?”

“Ano ba, Wonu,” mahinang saway ni Soonyoung na tila ba’y nahihiya. Para naman kasing nanay si Wonwoo. _Nakakahiya o, nasa harapan lang nila si Jihoon._

“Anong ano ba? Yagit mo na, magpunas ka nga.”

Nahihiya namang tumalikod si Soonyoung habang dinudukot ang panyo mula sa bulsa ng maong niya, tinaas ang pantalon na nalalawlaw na kakayuko at kakabuhat, tapos ay nagpunas ng buong mukhang basa na ng pawis. Kinuha naman ni Wonwoo ang isang kamay niya at saka minasa-masahe habang inoobserbahan ang kanyang bespren habang natatawa. “Panget.”

Hindi naman alam ni Jihoon kung anong gagawin at iaakto sa kinatatayuan niya sa narinig at nakikita niya. Mula sa pag-aagawan ng dalawa sa kung sino ang bibili ng tubig hanggang sa nakikita niyang pag-intindi ni Wonwoo sa matalik nitong kaibigan… parang alagang-alaga talaga nila itong si Soonyoung, ‘no? Madalas naman niyang mapansin kapag magkakasama sila, pero… pero bakit kaya?

“May asthma ba s’ya, Won?”

“HA?” nagitla si Soonyoung sa tanong at matulin na napabaling kay Jihoon. “Ano haha wala!! Okay lang ako! Hehehe… Ayos lang… Jihoon…” pahina nang pahina niyang sambit.

“Sure? P’wede namang tumigil muna.”

At dahil hindi naman na nakatingin si Soonyoung sa kanya, kay Wonwoo siya bumaling at idinirekta ang tanong. “Sure?”

“Wala Ji, bale ano lang talaga—”

Tamang-tamang binuksan naman ni Mingyu ang pinto, may dalang dalawang galon ng Absolute sa magkabilang kamay. “O eto n—” sabay bagsak ng mukha niya nang makita niyang inaalog-alog ng bahagya ni Wonwoo ang isang litrong tubig na hawak niya.

“Edi wow, edi more tubig,” sabi na lamang niya at pagkatapos ay dinala na ang dalawang galon papunta sa kusina.

Laking pasalamat naman ni Soonyoung sa saktong tiyempo ni Mingyu.

Huwag muna talaga siguro.

Napapansin din naman ni Jihoon na medyo nag-aalinlangan sa kanya ang best friend ng jowa ng best friend niya. Naiilang, para bang gano’n. Kahit ilang beses na rin silang nagkasama-samang apat, mas kaswal niya talagang nakakausap si Wonwoo kaysa roon sa isa. Given naman e, dahil si Wonwoo naman ang jowa ni Mingyu. Kaso lang syempre, nakakasama, hindi maiwasang mapansin kahit ba hindi niya ipinapahalatang napapansin niya.

Minsan may magiging interaksyon sila, tapos halatang naiilang si Soonyoung. Hindi magtatagal sa tatlong dayalogo ang palitan nila ng salita, hindi pa tititig si Soonyoung sa kanya.

“Won, pansin mo naman si Soonyoung around me ‘di ba?” Nandito sila sa food lounge ng isang luxury internet cafe na ni hindi man lang alam ni Wonwoo na meron na pala dito sa bandang Taguig, daig pa siya nito ni Jihoon na kakarating lang dito sa Pilipinas isang buwan mahigit na ang nakararaan. “Do I make him uncomfortable or something? I just notice that he still isn’t warming up to me that much... Is there a problem?”

Kahit naman gaano ka-gago kung magbiro si Wonwoo kay Soonyoung ay hindi siya gano’n ka-gago para ilaglag ang ‘happy crush’ ng best friend niya. Nilaro-laro muna niya ang mga ice cubes sa baso ng iced tea niya, saka uminom, pinapahintay si Jihoon sa isasagot niya.

“Naiilang lang ‘yon, ikaw kasi unang big shot n’yang nakasalamuha at naging… or magiging kaibigan.”

“Big shot ka d’yan.”

“Oo nga! Hahaha. Gano’n ‘yon, pagpasensyahan mo nalang.”

“No, I totally don’t mind, it’s just… napapansin ko lang.”

“Pasakan ko na ng magandang intro ha, tutal bespren ko naman, saka wala lang, para lang may idea ka sa kanya since ang tagal niya pa magpakilala sa ‘yo haha,” panimula ni Wonwoo. “Mabait ‘yon, full of passion, masayahin, sobrang bait sa kaibigan lalo na sa pamilya. Madalas, bigla-bigla nalang makakaisip ng mga bagay-bagay, sobrang random kumbaga? ‘Yan lang naman mga basic stuff. Uy, sarap ng vongole pasta nila dito ha,” putol bigla ni Wonwoo sa sarili niya. Sumang-ayon naman sa kanya ang kasama.

“Eto alam mo naman na siguro, pero banggitin ko na rin. Full-time nurse ako, Marketing Analyst naman si Soonyoung, pero si Soonyoung may side line sa dance studio nila ng mga kaibigan niya. Soonyoung and I go way back since elementary palang kami, then nakilala namin si Gyu no’ng bandang patapos na kami sa high school.”

Hindi naman tinanong ni Jihoon itong mga ‘to, pero sige? Noted?

“Given those years na magkakakilala kami, bihira ko nga lang talaga ‘yan makita na ganyan sa ibang tao, kasi lahat kinakapitan no’n basta sigurado siya do’n sa tao.” _Kinakapitan? Ah, kasi clingy s’ya?_ “Pero baka nahihiya palang talaga s’ya sa ‘yo.”

“Bakit nga nahihiya—okay don’t answer that I don’t want to handle another compliment,” natawa naman sila pareho.

“‘Yon nga Ji, p’wedeng ikaw ang mag-initiate ng usapan, sasagot ‘yon, ako bahala ‘pag hindi,” matapos sabihin iyon ni Wonwoo ay napuna ni Jihoon na biglang sumeryoso ang mata ng kausap, nawala bigla ang kinang dulot ng pagbibiruan nila kanina, at may matamis na nakangiti para kanya. “I’d be thankful to you if you try befriending him. He really needs more people who care for him, and I think you could be the one,” sabay lagok ng iced tea, “I mean one. Hahaha. But trust me,” balik nanaman sa magaang atmosphere, “pasok ka naman sa taste no’n. Gusto ka no’n haha.”

Okay, Wonwoo, hindi ba walang laglagan?

Hindi naman offending para kay Jihoon ang pagkailang sa kanya ni Soonyoung—cute pa nga e, actually.

Or hindi? Biro lang pala ‘yong cute. _Sorry naman, Jihoon._

Ewan. Bini-baby kasi palagi ni Mingyu at Wonwoo si Soonyoung, kaya siguro nagkakaroon na rin siya ng impresyon na cute ‘yong tao. Gano’n nga ba? Hindi niya gets. Alagang-alaga kasi ng dalawa si Soonyoung, at tila wala lang sa kanilang dalawa ang pagiging clingy nito. Alam ni Jihoon na mabait naman ang dalawa at malamang sanay na sila, pero hindi lang niya maiwasang mapansin. Kahit ‘babe time’, maluwag sa kalooban nilang isuko ‘yon, basta may kinalaman kay Soonyoung. Sa maikling panahon na kasama niya ang tatlo, siguro ito ang pinaka-napapansin niya—na ni minsan, hindi pinapabayaan ng dalawa si Soonyoung.

Dahil din sa obserbasyon niya, naisip ni Jihoon na baka may magagawa siya tungkol sa pagkailang ni Soonyoung sa kanya.

_Not that I would willingly offer myself to be clung onto ha,_ pag-iisip niya. Hindi naman siya yung tipo na gano’n. Mas maa-appreciate niya if people… don’t go clingy on him.

Sa totoo lang, medyo may pressure, kasi nakikita niya naman na sobrang okay at komportable ni Soonyoung kay Mingyu at Wonwoo, pero alam niya rin na dala rin ito ng tagal ng panahon na nilang magkakakilala, hindi ba?

Ayaw niya mapressure sa kadahilanang alam niya na tama ang nauna niyang pangangatwiran, pero hindi naman ata tama na hayaan niya lang na ganito? Kung lagi lang din silang magkikita (dahil sa ngayon, sila palang naman ang malalapit na kaibigan ni Jihoon sa Pilipinas), _might as well establish a good rapport with Soonyoung?_ Iyan ang sinabi ni Jihoon sa sarili niya.

So okay—Day 1 sa Oplan: Establishing Good Rapport: ang mawala ang ‘awkward air’ tuwing magkasama o magkausap sila ni Soonyoung.

[GC Room 385]

[Jihoon] Guys, my tita from Pampanga dropped by and brought food. Can’t eat all these, dinner tayo? _3:22 PM_

[Mingyu] huhu kuyaaaaa _4:41 PM_

[Mingyu] talaga ba? as in tita mercy??? _4:41 PM_

[Mingyu] last day ng shoot, dinner din ng buong team huhuhu pass akooo _4:42 PM_

[Jihoon] k _4:45 PM_

[Mingyu] pagtabi moko!!! ref mooo daanan ko tomo pls!!! _4:47 PM_

[Jihoon] Can’t do if we finish all these later 😛 _4:48 PM_

[Mingyu] kuyaaa!! _4:48 PM_

[Mingyu] won punta ka???? wag nyo ubusin huhu tirhan mo me :c _4:49 PM_

[Mingyu] WONUUUUU _4:51 PM_

[Mingyu] 🥺 _4:51 PM_

[Jihoon] ^Wtf? _4:56 PM_

[Wonwoo] Sorry kakatapos lang ng shift _7:02 PM_

[Wonwoo] Punta ako _7:03 PM_

[Wonwoo] HOY SOONYOUNG IKAW _7:06 PM_

[Soonyoung] ako din ge _7:07 PM_

“Nakabihis na ampota excited!!!” tawang-tawa si Wonwoo sa Soonyoung naabutan niya sa unit nila: naka-claydoh na ang buhok, nakasapatos na, nasa dibdib na rin ang neon green niyang fanny pack. “Gutom na gutom sa lutong Pampanga si tanga? Hahahaha!”

“Taena mo.”

“Antayin mo ‘ko, saglitan ko nalang paghalf-bath tutal parang alis na alis ka na e. Ilang oras ka nag-ayos sa lagay na ‘yan? Hahahahaha!”

“Parang tanga. Dalian mo na kasi!”

“Nyenyenye. Text mo Ji, sabihin mo be there by 8.”

Tiningnan lang siya ni Soonyoung.

“Ano, ‘yaw mo itext?”

“Eto na,” binuksan na niya ang zipper ng fanny pack niya.

[GC Room 385]

[Soonyoung] be there by 8 daw _7:23 PM_

“Bakit may ‘daw’? Ang baduy mo naman!!!” sigaw ni Wonwoo mula sa CR.

“E ba’t kasi ‘di nalang kasi ikaw nagtext hawak mo rin pala phone mo ngayon!?”

[GC Room 385]

[Jihoon] 👍 _7:23 PM_

“Won like emoji lang ang reply!!”

“Nakikita ko! Hawak ko phone ko!”

“‘Kaw kasi e!! Like lang tuloy!”

“Oops, excuse lang guys, I have to take this call.” Tumayo si Jihoon at naglakad papunta sa balcony ng unit upang sagutin ang tawag sa phone niya. Nang narinig na ni Soonyoung na nagsara ang clear door, humilig siya kay Wonwoo para nagtanong, hindi maipinta ang mukha.

“Ba’t gano’n Woooon, ba’t kami lang nag-uusap!?” pabulong niyang bulalas sa bespren niya. “Ba’t ang dami n’yang tanong bigla!?”

“Ayaw mo pa? Makipag-usap ka kasi nang maayos! Maki-interact ka!”

“Eeeeeeeh…”

“Anong eeeeeh—” OA na paggaya ni Wonwoo kay Soonyoung, “—ka d’yan? Mukha kang tanga para kang kinder na naga-a e i o u sa harap n’ya buong dinner, ‘kakahiya ka!”

“Nahihiya akooo,” paliwanag niya.

“Potek—”

“Nagta-try talaga s’ya. Ang cute n’ya eeeeeee!!”

“Parang tanga e?”

Noong gabing iyon ay natulog si Soonyoung ng may ngiti sa labi, hinihiling na sana sa susunod nilang pagkikita ay hindi lang mga tanong na pang-scrapbook at bio-data ang magiging usapan nila ni Jihoon.

Kung dati ang mga dayoff at holidays ni Soonyoung ay nakalaan sa pagbabawi ng tulog at pagpapakabulok sa loob ng condo unit nila ni Wonwoo, nanonood ng tiger documentaries, naghahanap ng mga magagandang kanta sa Youtube at Spotify o hindi kaya’y nanonood ng mga pinakabagong kdrama, ngayon ay napaghuhulihan na siya sa mga sinusubaybayan niya dahil lagi na siyang nasa labas: kasama si Jihoon, minsan pati si Mingyu. Minsan kasama rin sa labas si Wonwoo kapag Miyerkules, ang araw ng dayoff nito.

“Lalayo ka pa! Ayan o, si kuya Soonyoung, sumasayaw ‘yan, mamaw kaya ‘yan!”

“Sira!”

“Totoo naman! O’nga no, minsan ‘yan nga ang i-marathon natin—’yung mga performances mo no’ng college tayo haha. Pero ‘yon nga kuya Ji!” sundot ulit ni Mingyu, “kung ideas lang naman ang hanap mo e for sure kaya ka tulungan ni kuya Soons d’yan.”

“Ha? O-oo! P’wede naman! Gusto mo ba?”

“Is it okay? Mukhang long-term project ‘to ha, but you don’t have to be present during the entire duration of it naman! I’m just in dire need of inputs lately talaga,”

“Huy ano ka ba, okay lang! Gagawin ko kung ano mang kaya kong itulong Jihoon hehe.”

Hehe. _Munting ligaya._

▰▱▰▱▰

Mga dalawang minuto nang nakatayo si Soonyoung sa pintuan ng unit ni Jihoon. _Ano ba, itetext ko ba? Magdo-doorbell nalang ba ako? Doorbell nalang, ano pang silbi nito kung hindi ko gagamitin, ‘di ba?_

“Hi,” nakangiting bati ni Jihoon nang pagbuksan siya ng pinto nito. Ang cute, singkit na singkit pa ang mata, namumula-mula pa ang pisngi at ilong, mukhang kagigising lang. “Nagising ba kita?” natanong tuloy niya.

“Ha? No, I’ve been in the studio for some minutes na rin naman. Haha bakit?”

“Ah, wala.” _Alangang sabihin kong ang cute mo kasi, ‘di ba? Saka ano namang kinalaman no’n sa kung bagong gising o hindi?_

“Hey, bakit nakatayo ka lang d’yan, let’s go inside,” turo ni Jihoon sa isa sa mga kwarto sa unit niya na ginawa na niyang studio.

Ang dami namang kasing nangyayari sa isipan ni Soonyoung, napapa-space out siya, kahit ngayong naglalakad sila papunta sa studio ni Jihoon ay patuloy pa rin siyang nage-space out. Unang beses din niya kasing tutulong kay Jihoon—o tutulong sa music producing, hindi rin niya talaga alam kung anong aasahan niya. Ano bang dapat niyang gawin sa loob, anong—

_Potek, ayaw tumigil ng utak e._

“You look uneasy. Okay ka lang? I’ve got food sa kusina, do you wanna eat first?”

Kaunti nalang ay sisigaw na si Soonyoung. “Hindi, okay lang Jihoon. Kumain na ‘ko.”

“Alright,” sagot ng isa. “Lapag mo na ‘yang bag mo kahit saan, haha, seriously Soonyoung, be comfortable.”

_Jihoon wait lang nape-pressure ako._

Naisip nalang ni Soonyoung na sabihin kung anong nasa isip niya, para lang magpatuloy ang usapan. “Ano lang, ‘di ko kasi alam paano’ng gagawin ko? First time kasi haha, you know.” _Tanginang you know ‘yan. Bakit pag siya ang nagsasabi ang jologs pakinggan, pero kapag kay Jihoon niya narinig hindi naman?_

“Oh, don’t sweat it. We can start off with talking about concepts naman muna, kahit brainstorming muna tayo. ‘Di agad tayo gagawa ng kanta today haha,” kaswal na sabi ni Jihoon.

Kung iisipin, ito palang ang pinaka-unang maayos nilang pag-uusap. ‘Yong hindi aalis si Soonyoung sa eksena, ‘yong walang sasabat—silang dalawa lang.

“Hmm, sige. Try ko best ko ha, Jihoon!” Napangiti naman si Jihoon sa narinig, tumango-tango ng paulit-ulit. Akmang kukuha na si Jihoon ng scratch papers sa tabi ng mesa niya nang magsalita siya, “Bakit ba kasi Jihoon, you almost sound like you’re somebody I’m doing serious business with. Ji would do, okay lang,” sabi niya habang nakalingon sa kasama.

Medyo hindi pa agad na-process ni Soonyoung ang narinig pero buti nalang naka-catch up agad siya, sakto lang para makasagot ng “Ah… Hehe sige… Thank you...”

“Bakit ka nagte-thank you?” Natatawa namang reaksyon ni Jihoon sa narinig niya.

_Hay nako, Ji. Nakakahilo ka._

Nag-usap na sila tungkol sa proyekto. Kailangan pala ni Jihoon ng hindi bababa sa apat na full-length na kanta para i-pitch sa Star Circuit, isa sa pinaka-malaking entertainment company sa bansa. Ayon sa pagbababasa-basa niya tungkol sa nasabing kompanya at sa sabi-sabi rin ng mga koneksyon niya sa loob nito, mukhang mas nanaisin nila ang mga kantang ‘dance-able’, dahil may grupo silang kasalukuyang pumapatok sa madla dahil sa kanilang pagsayaw. Kaya naman itong gawin ni Jihoon kung tutuusin, pero nais niya rin na makarinig ng opinyon ng ibang tao. _For a change_ , ‘ika nga niya. At dahil nga nabanggit na rin ni Mingyu si Soonyoung at pumayag naman ito, naisip niyang magandang ideya na rin ang makipagtulungan kay Soonyoung.

“Ah oo nga, kilala ko ‘tong grupong ‘to. Mga routines nila ‘yung madalas i-request ng mga estudyante sa dance studio namin eh,” sabi ni Soonyoung.

“Oo nga I heard about that, nagpa-part-time ka raw do’n?”

“Grabe ‘yong part-time haha, konting oras lang ang nalalaan ko do’n kaya parang ‘di rin considered na part-time. Kakilala ko lang kasi ‘yong mga may-ari, wait, bale ganito,” natatawa niyang pagputol sa sariling istorya kasi siya rin mismo nalabuan rin sa kung paano niya sinimulan ang pagkukwento. “Amin ‘yong pwesto, apat kami, pero dalawa lang ‘yong sobrang hands-on sa pagpapatakbo ng studio. Pero ‘yong isa pa—hindi—may classes pa rin ‘yon e,” pagpapatuloy niya habang nakatingin sa bandang kisame, tila nag-iisip, “Actually oo nga, sa aming apat ako ‘yong may pinaka-kaunting ambag,” natatawa niyang sabi.

“That’s understandable, may full-time work ka naman kasi ‘di ba?”

“Oo nga, lagi pang OT. ‘Yoko na,” matawa-tawa niyang angal. _Dami mong input today Soonyoung ha, congrats._ “Ulit nga, nasa’n na ba tayo?”

Sa madaling sabi, may pinatunguhan naman ang araw ng dalawa. At kahit sinabi ni Jihoon na hindi sila gagawa ng kanta ngayong araw ay aba, natapos ang araw na may song draft siyang hawak?

Malaking tulong na may alam si Soonyoung sa grupong target niyang magawan ng kanta, malaking tulong na ang dali kausap ni Soonyoung—nasa isip pa lang niya ang ideya pero sinasabi na ni Soonyoung—mga ilang beses din nangyari ‘yon, at ang galing no’n, grabe. Unang araw palang, trial day pa lang ay ang laki na agad ng tulong ni Soonyoung.

Kaya naman nasundan nang nasundan ang kanilang pagkikita. Nalimutan na nga yata ni Jihoon ang pakiramdam na may suot na earphones sa magkabila niyang tenga dahil lagi na siyang on-speakers—dahil kasama na niya si Soonyoung makinig ng lahat. Nawiwili si Jihoon sa mga naririnig niyang ideya kay Soonyoung, dahil tila ba hindi ito nauubusan ng suhestiyon na maibibigay sa kanya tuwing may ipaparinig siyang short clip o may ipapabasa syang lyric draft niya rito.

“Hindi e, may kulang talaga.”

Hindi na tinantanan ni Jihoon ang pagkatok sa mesa niya gamit ang kanyang mahahaba at magagandang mga daliri. Kaninang umaga pa siya nafu-frustrate rito sa isang parte ng song draft niya. Kahit ilang ulit niyang pakinggan ay hindi talaga maganda sa pandinig niya. May kulang, pero hindi niya matukoy kung saan, kaya hindi niya rin malaman kung may idadagdag ba siya o may tatanggalin.

“Hi, Ji,” bati ni Soonyoung pagkabukas na pagkabukas niya ng pintuan ng Uju Factory—ang bansag ni Jihoon sa kanyang studio. Oo, dere-deretsong pasok dahil alam na niya ang passcode ng condo unit ni Jihoon. Naghintay kasi siya ng halos 30 minuto sa labas ng unit ni Jihoon noong nakaraang linggo dahil napasarap ito sa pagko-compose at hindi niya napansin ang text ni Soonyoung. (“2211 passcode ko.” “Ha?” Para deretso pasok ka nalang.”) Naks.

Nilapag ni Soonyoung sa mababang mesa ang dala niyang drinks (Gatorade na red sa kanya at Coke in-can naman kay Jihoon) para sa kanilang dalawa. Medyo nagtataka siya na hindi pa pinapansin ni Jihoon ang presensya niya kahit sigurado namang alam niyang dumating na siya.

“Bakit? Ano nang balita?”

Napasapo naman si Jihoon sa ulo niya nang marinig ang tanong ni Soonyoung. “Ewan ko ba, may hindi ako ma-figure out na part eh. Tingnan mo nga ‘to.” Isa, dalawang click sa mouse at pinindpot niya na ang space bar sa keyboard niya.

Nag-play ang instrumental ng pangalawang kantang magkasama nilang ginagawa.

“O, anong problema?”

“Ewan, feeling ko may kulang e. ‘Di ko lang sure kung ano at saan banda.”

“Isa pa nga.” At tumugtog ulit ang kanta. “Skip mo sa may bandang bago mag-bridge part,” at sinunod naman ito ni Jihoon. “Pause mo. Narinig mo ‘yon? ‘Yong parang _tug tug tug tug_? Baka ‘yon. Mukha kasing empty do’n sa bandang yo’n e. Maganda siguro kung susubukan mo ‘yong gawin na _tug tak, tug tug tug tak,_ ta’s blend natin sa pagpasok ng bridge para mukhang seamless ‘yong transition.”

Ganyan sila mag-usap. Dahil sa limitadong kaalaman ni Soonyoung sa mga teknikal na salita tungkol sa pagpo-produce at pagko-compose, sasabihin niya ang kanyang mga ideya sa pamamagitan ng pag-aakto niya rito o kaya naman ay kanyang ibi-beatbox—at hindi maatim ni Jihoon na matawa kahit pa kakaiba ang paraan ng pakikipag-komunika ni Soonyoung sa kanya, dahil nga naiintindihan naman niya kung anong ibig sabihin ni Soonyoung.

Nagkakaintindihan talaga sila.

Ginawa ni Jihoon ang sinabi ni Soonyoung, at tiyak nga, mas naging maganda sa pandinig niya ang parte ng kanta na siyang binanggit ni Soonyoung. Sunod-sunod na rin niyang natunton kung ano pang nais niyang baguhin sa iba pang mga parte ng song draft niya. Mga ilang minuto pa ay masaya na siya naging developments ng piyesa niya.

“Galing talaga, shet, Soonyooungggg,” sabi ni Jihoon habang iniikot niya ang swivel chair niya paharap kay Soonyoung. Tumayo siya at nag-unat, parang halos limang oras din siyang hindi gumalaw sa inupuan niya. “Alam mo bang kanina pa akong umaga sa part na ‘yon? Ikaw lang pala hinihintay ko.”

_Grabe namang mga salitaan ‘yan, Jihoon._

Itinawa nalang ni Soonyoung ang mga nararamdaman niyang kiliti sa bandang puso niya. Inagaw niya ang coke in-can na malapit na sanang maabot ni Jihoon mula sa mesa at sinabing, “Kain muna tayo, nasa labas na ‘yong pinatake-out mo.”

“Ah Sooonyoooounggg grabeeee,” daing ni Jihoon habang inuuga-uga ang katawan ng kasama mula sa likuran.

_Ang kulit pala nito ‘pag pagod. Noted ulit._

Nagtuloy-tuloy na ang ganoon nilang samahan. Bawat pagkikita nila ay mas lalong napagtitibay ang kanilang pagkakapareho at mga bagay na pinagkakasunduan. Ngunit masyado atang naging kampante si Soonyoung sa mga bagay-bagay, bigla rin pala siyang babawian at hindi niya man lang napaghandaan.

Isang gabi sa loob ng Uju Factory ay inabutan si Soonyoung ng kanyang sitwasyon.

[Soons] won kambing _10:37 PM_

[Soons] sorry ha pero wag ka magmadali masyado kaya ko pa naman _10:37 PM_

[Soons] pero ayoko na sana maggrab pauwi _10:38 PM_

[Soons] uju factory salamat wonu _10:38 PM_

Pagkatapos mabasa ang sunod-sunod na mga text ay dali-daling hinablot ni Wonwoo ang susi ng sasakyan niya mula sa kung saan upang puntahan ang kaibigan. _Hay, Soonyoung. Minsan lang ‘to mangyari pero ang kaba na pinaparanas mo sa akin laging ubod ng tindi._

Si Wonwoo na siguro ang pinakaperpektong kaibigan ni Soonyoung para asahan sa mga sitwasyon niyang ganito. Kalmado lang, ‘level-headed’ at hindi nagpa-panic (nang sobra). Alam agad ni Wonwoo ang dapat niyang gawin at lagi niya itong nagagawa nang mahusay. Dahil rin siguro si Wonwoo talaga ang kasama niyang lumaki at ang nakakaalam ng sitwasyon niya simula’t-sapul palang.

(Iyon ang akala ni Soonyoung. Hindi niya nakikita ang mga nangingilid na luha, hindi niya naririnig ang kabog ng dibdib na umaabot ultimo hanggang sa sintido niya, at hindi niya nakikita ang nanginginig na kamay ng matalik na kaibigan sa tuwing bibitawan nito ang kanyang kamay.)

Buti nalang at alam din ni Wonwoo ang passcode ng unit ni Jihoon kasi pagpasok niya, namataan niyang mag-isa lang si Soonyoung sa loob, nakaunan sa sandalan ng pulang sofa ni Jihoon sa loob ng kanyang studio at nakahangad, nakatulala sa kisame at nakabuka ang bibig.

“Soonyoung?”

Isang hugot ng hininga na napakatindi—parang isdang nawalan ng hangin sa baga dahil biglaang dinakma at hinugot mula sa kailaliman ng dagat—isang eksenang laging ikinakatakot ni Wonwoo ang nagbunsod sa kanya na tumakbo papunta sa kaibigan niya na ilan ding metro ang layo mula sa kanya. Tatlong malalaking hakbang? Tumalon ba siya? May tumulak ba sa kanya? Hindi niya alam pero sa loob lamang ng kulang sa isang segundo ay sigurado siyang naabot niya agad ang kamay ng kaibigan at ngayo’y nakaluhod siya sa tabi ng mga binti nito.

“Hoy, balik ka na sa ‘kin, andito na ‘ko,” marahan ngunit may katiyakan niyang sambit habang hawak ang kamay ni Soonyoung. “Tama na, ‘wag ka nang manakot nang matagal,” patuloy lang siya sa pagkausap sa kaibigang nakikipagsagupaan sa pagkapatid ng kanyang hininga.

Isa pang singhap—malalim ulit ngunit hindi na nakakatakot tulad ng nauna niyang nakitang pagsinghap ni Soonyoung—at maya-maya pa’y dahan-dahan nang bumabalik sa normal ang paghinga ni Soonyoung, at nanatili pa rin sa tabi niya si Wonwoo, ngayon ay dalawang kamay na ng kaibigan ang hawak.

Nang makita niyang unti-unti nang nawawala ang kaulapan sa paningin ni Soonyoung at nakakatingin na rin ito ng tuwid sa kanya, saka lamang siya nakahinga ng maluwag—para kay Soonyoung at para na rin sa kanyang sarili.

“Ang… ang sarap talaga palagi no’ng unang hugot ng hininga, parang nakaabot ‘yong oxygen sa basement ng dalawang baga ko, haha, ang sarap-sarap,” laging ganito—laging iyan ang unang mga salita ni Soonyoung pagkatapos ng mga atake niya.

“O, sorry na ha? Sorry nanakot nanaman ako, okay na ‘ko hehehe.” Tinapik ni Soonyoung ang pisngi ng espren niya, at iginiya ang kamay nito upang tumayo na siya sa pagkakaluhod niya sa sahig.

Umupo naman na si Wonwoo sa tabi niya at nagtanong, “Asan ba kasi si Jihoon?” Wala namang bahid ng yamot o pagka-inis sa tono ng pagkakasabi niya.

“Sabi niya may imi-meet lang daw siya sa lobby e, buti nga saka lang dumating yung kambing no’ng wala na siya dito e.”

_Sus, ang sabihin mo, pinigil mo lang ang atake mo para hindi maabutan ni Jihoon._ Nabahala si Wonwoo sa naisip niya.

“Tara na? Text ko nalang mamaya si Jihoon na sinundo na kita pauwi.”

Kinuha na ni Soonyoung ang gamit niya—hoodie at baseball cap—mula sa kabilang dulo ng sofa at saka sumabay kay Wonwoo na maglakad palabas ng Uju Factory at paalis sa condo niya.

Naglakad ang magkaibigan sa hallway patungo sa elevator sa floor ni Jihoon, at sakto namang pagbukas ng elevator ay siyang pagdaan ni Jihoon na mukhang pabalik na sa kwarto niya. Nahagip ng mata ni Jihoon ang lalaking nakasuot ng cap na may dalang hoodie—si Soonyoung—kaya naman tinawag niya ito.

“Soons? Won?” _Nandito si Wonwoo?_ “Uuwi ka na?” tanong na halata namang para kay Soonyoung. _Bakit?_

“Ah, oo hehe sorry, pero balik ako sa isang araw! Same time!”

Pawisan si Soonyoung, na mukha namang imposibleng mangyari dahil fully-air conditioned ang condo niya? “May nangyari ba?”

“Wala hehehehe!” nagsasara na ang pintuan ng elevator at pilit pa rin siyang sinisilip ni Soonyoung mula sa loob, iwinawagayway ang nakataas niyang isang kamay na animo’y nagtetext, “chat chat!!”

At nagsara na ang pinto.

Hindi naman tanga si Jihoon. Pwede namang pindutin ni Wonwoo yung open button ng elevator kasi alam niya naman sigurong kinakausap niya pa si Soonyoung, pero sinara na niya agad. Ulit, hindi naman tanga si Jihoon. Alam niyang may nangyari. Alam niyang may nangyayari at alam niyang hindi niya alam kung ano ang nangyaring iyon. Pero alam niyang tungkol kay Soonyoung ‘yon.

Sana man lang pagkatiwaan na siyang malaman kung ano man ‘yon.

⋄⋄⋄

“Kuya,” hawak-hawak ni Mingyu ang kamay ni Soonyoung, kinukurot nang marahan ang mga daliri nito na may katabaan at pinaglalaruan ang mga palad nito gamit ang kanyang hintuturo, “Napapadalas na kayong nagkakasama ni kuya Ji ah. Lagi ka na daw wala sa condo pag free time mo sabi ni Won.”

“Heh, o’nga e, daming kantang gagawin e, puro pa dance songs,” pangangatwiran ni Soonyoung habang sumisiksik pa lalo sa gilid ni Mingyu at hinahanap ang pinakakomportableng posisyon na puwede.

“Alam na ba ni kuya Ji ang alamat ng kambing?”

Ramdam ni Mingyu ang pagtigil ng paggalaw ng nakatatanda sa tabi niya. Hay, siyempre, ikikwento ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu ang nangyari. Kaya pala to andito at sumama sa kanila ngayon. _Kaya pala kanina pa di binibitawan ang kamay ko._

“Hindi pa ba?” tanong ulit niya. Nagadalawang-isip siya kung dapat ba niyang banggitin sa nakatatanda ang susunod niyang sasabihin, pero alam naman niyang kailanman ay hindi siya mamasamain ni Soonyoung kaya naisip niyang sabihin na. “Ayaw naman kitang pangunahan kuya,” maingat niyang panimula, “pero ang dalas na ninyong magkasama, sumasayaw ka pa minsan ‘pag magkasama kayo. ‘Di kaya mas okay nang alam ni kuya Ji? Para lang… alam mo ‘yon, sigurado tayo?”

Sa totoo lang, naisip din naman na ni Soonyoung iyan. Pero sa hindi niya matukoy na dahilan, alam niya sa sarili niya na ayaw niya pang sabihin kay Jihoon. Nahihirapan siya tuwing iniisip niya kung paano sasabihin, kung sakali man.

“‘Wag na muna siguro, Gyu. Wala pa rin namang magagawa si Jihoon do’n e. Kung sakali man...”

“Kuya…”

Totoo naman e, hindi pa naman sila lubusan na magkaibigan, tamang magkahalubilo lang at tinutulungan niya lang sa trabaho niya ‘yong tao. Professional acquaintances siguro? Parang ganoon na nga.

Hindi pa _‘yon_ puwede.

“Grabe ka naman kay kuya Jihoon, malay mo naman ‘di ba…”

Malay nga natin, Mingyu.

Malay natin kapag maganda ang kinalabasan ng mga kanta, o baka kapag pumatok kahit ilan lang sa mga kanta kung saan tumulong siya sa paggawa, baka sa ganoon, ayun, magustuhan siyang maging kaibigan ni Jihoon. Baka mahalin din siya ni Jihoon sa sarili depinisyon ng musikero ng pagmamahal.

Sana, sana mahalin.

Kahit papaano.

Dalawang linggo matapos ang kararaan lamang na atake ni Soonyoung, narito naman sila, magkasama sa Uju Factory.

“Actually may sasabihin ako.”

“Hm? About sa’n?” sagot ni Soonyoung habang nagse-cellphone.

“Tumawag ‘yong Star Circuit kanina, interesado silang kunin ‘yong isang kanta,” halos matameme si Jihoon sa pagliwanag ng buong mukha ni Soonyoung buhat ng antisipasyon sa mga susunod niyang sasabihin. Kanina ay hindi niya pa halos maramdaman ang excitement ngunit nang makita niyang nag-uumapaw ito sa mata ng kasama ay parang bigla itong ipinasak sa katawan niya at ngayo’y punong-puno na rin siya nito.

Marahil ay bakas ito sa mukha niya, dahil nararamdaman niya ang kanyang dalawang pisngi na nakabanat dahil sa isang malaking ngiti, na siya rin namang pinapantayan ng ngiti na kanyang nakikita sa mukha ni Soonyoung.

“Anong kanta dali!! Ano magngingitian lang ba tayo dito?”

Hindi pa rin mapawi ang ngiti sa mukha nila. “Highlight?”

“Shet,” bulalas ni Soonyoung at napatakip din siya sa bibig niya, animo’y humihikbi pero dahil sa tuwa, “seryoso ba? Grabe? ‘Yon talaga?”

“Aba why not? If I know may inexplicable inclination ka sa Highlight,” pabirong akusa ni Jihoon sa isa.

“Oo? ‘Di ko naman dini-deny? Kaya nga ‘di ako makapaniwala e, ‘yon talaga?”

“They liked it, a lot,” at naiintindihan naman ni Jihoon kung bakit. “Then no’ng nalaman ko na Highlight ‘yong pinili nila I proposed something to them.”

Nagtataka siyang tinitigan ni Soonyoung.

“Sabi ko, they’ve got a lucky pick because that song actually comes with a choreography, so it’s like a package na for them,” mapagmalaki niyang pagsabi, na ikinataas naman ng kilay ng isa.

“At nasa’n ang choreo ng Highlight?”

“Soons… May sayaw ka na para sa first verse hanggang sa chorus no’n—and don’t you even try to deny it napakatalas ng mata ko!” putol niya kay Soonyoung na mukhang kokontra na. “I see you dance the very same steps every single time we play that one song. And frankly, it looks good.”

“Ji naman,” nahihiyang sagot ng isa, “loko-lokohan lang naman ‘yon hindi ‘yon seryoso.”

“Look, I couldn’t even imagine anybody else making a choreography for that song other than you, it’s like I don’t want anybody else to touch that song kung hindi ikaw,” hindi inaasahan ni Soonyoung ang narinig niya sa kasama. Maging si Jihoon ay nagulat sa naririnig niya mula sa sarili niya pero ito ang totoo niyang opinyon, bakit niya ipagkakaila? “Parang ayaw kong makita sa TV ‘yong kanta nang hindi mo choreography ang sinasayaw nila.”

“Ang territorial,” pabirong sagot ni Soonyoung na halata namang nahihiya pa rin. Nagpapasalamat siya sa sentimyento ni Jihoon, sa totoo lang. Mahalaga masyado ang kantang iyon para sa kanya dahil doon niya ibinuhos lahat ng mga una niyang ideya simula ng magtrabaho sila nang magkasama ni Jihoon. First craft inclination? May gano’n ba?

“So, what do you say?”

“‘Di ako sure. Ji naman, ano ba ‘to ang hirap nang tanggihan kung ganyan ang pangse-sales talk mo sa ‘kin,” angal niya habang napapakamot na ulo, natatawa nalang sa sobrang windang niya sa sitwasyon. “‘Di ako sure kung kaya ko mag-commit, ‘yong work ko kasi...”

“Fair enough, naisip ko rin ‘yan e, pero kasi alam mo ‘yon…” sabay kibit ng balikat.

At naiintindihan naman ni Soonyoung ang pinupunto ni Jihoon. Ngayong iprinisinta rin sa kanya ang posibilidad na i-choreograph ang kanta na siya mismo ay may direktang partisipasyon sa paggawa, ay tila ba isang oportunidad na hindi niya lang basta-basta papalampasin.

“‘Di ko naman ‘to ikakamatay e, hahaha. Sige na nga gagawan ko ng paraan.” Sapo-sapo niya ang kanyang noo, alam na agad ang bigat ng kanyang papasukin. “Basta ‘wag mo muna banggitin kina Wonwoo at Mingyu ha? Ako na bahala magkwento.”

Kahit hindi lubusang maintindihan ni Jihoon ang dahilan ng pabor na hiningi ni Soonyoung sa kanya, ay pumayag nalang din siya.

⋄⋄⋄

“Kuya Ji, i-clear mo sched mo this Saturday ha.”

“Sa’n mo nanaman ako hahatakin, ha damulag?”

“Hala? ‘Di mo alam? Lagi mong kasama pero wala kang alam. Hina.”

Nagtaka naman si Jihoon sa nais ipahiwatig ng kaibigan. “Ha?”

“Birthday ni Soonyoung sa Sabado,” sagot ng nakababata. “Tingnan mo, sa’n ka nalang pupulutin kung wala ako.”

“Akala mo naman ang galing mo na do’n,” pang-aasar niya rin. “Sige, mga around anong oras? Pwede tayo sa unit ko.”

“Boring mo naman, birthday tapos sa unit? Labas-labas din, ‘di ka na naaarawan e. Saka ‘di tayo magkakasya sa unit mo.”

“Ah.” Maraming imbitado?

“O bebe ko, alam ko ‘yang mukhang ‘yan. ‘Wag kang aatras, mga di naman lalagpas sa sampu ang bisita, workmates lang ni kuya Soons at college friends lang namin. Tapos ikaw, ako, Wons. ‘Wag ka pala maingay kay kuya Soons ha!” pasigaw niyang pahabol. “Although taon-taon namang nangyayari ‘to kaya malamang alam na n’ya. Ah basta, bahala ka.”

Ang dami namang sinabi.

▰▱▰▱▰

“Mingyu Kim ikaw na ba ‘yan? Ang laki-laki mo na!” sigaw nitong isang lalaki sa kanyang telepono kahit ilang metro pa ang layo niya sa naka-hazard lang na sasakyan ni Mingyu. Binaba na ni Mingyu ang tawag dahil natatanaw naman na niya ang nasa kabilang linya.

“Ingay mo pa rin ano ba ‘yan! Sila kuya Jeonghan, nasa’n?” bati niya habang nakikipag-bro shake rito.

“Ay iniwan ko sa loob ng Starbucks, nauna na ‘ko lumabas kasi napaka-inipin mo ‘di mo ‘ko tinatantanan sa chat,” pagmamaktol nito habang sumasampa sa sasakyan. Aircon kaagad ang itinutok sa sarili e. “Susunod din ‘yon.”

“Uy Mingyu, pakilala mo naman ako kay kuya… kahit kilala ko naman s’ya ahehe,” may makahulugang implikasyon sa mga salita nitong lalaking may hawak na grande iced americano na siya namang nakapukaw ng atensyon ni Jihoon na nasa passenger seat nakapwesto. Napatingin tuloy siya sa rear view mirror.

“Oo pala kuya, yan si Seungkwan, workmate ni kuya Soons. Tatlo ‘yang magkakatrabaho na susunduin natin ngayon, pero basta ‘pag may iced americano na hawak, ‘yon si Seungkwan,” lumingon na ng tuluyan si Jihoon para batiin ng maayos si Seungkwan at makamayan. 

“Thank you Mingyu sa very intelligent na intro ha, napaka-walang kwenta. Hi Kuya Jihoon!”

Napansin naman ni Jihoon na alam na agad nito ang pangalan niya kahit wala pa sa kanilang dalawa ni Mingyu ang nagbabanggit. Na-sense naman iyon ni Seungkwan at nagpahabol, “Ah, nababanggit ka na kasi sa amin ni kuya Soons hehe.”

“Ah talaga?” Medyo hindi iyon inasahan ni Jihoon, pero hindi naman unwelcome. Baka siguro nababanggit lang sa trabaho, dahil nga madalas mag-overlap ang schedule ng trabaho ni Soonyoung at proyekto nilang dalawa nitong mga nakaraang linggo. “All good stuff naman, don’t worry hehe.”

“At kuya,” pagputol naman ni Mingyu sa usapan ng dalawa nang magbukas mula sa labas ang magkabilang pintuan ng sasakyan niya, “Ayan naman si kuya Jeonghan at Seokmin. Boss nila kuya Soons si kuya Jeonghan. In short, powerpuff girls niya ‘yong tatlo.”

“Napaka-helpful ng intro mo Mingyu parang gago,” puna naman ni Seokmin.

“Hi Jihoon, nice to finally see you. Inaagaw mo tao ko sa ‘kin nitong mga nakaraang araw ha, dumadami ang fina-file n’yang undertime.”

Hindi naman alam ni Jihoon ang isasagot niya sa gano’ng klaseng bati kaya tawa nalang ang isinukli niya sa may laman nitong biro.

Okay naman ang biyahe, mukhang madaling mapakisamahan itong mga workmates ni Soonyoung, sa isip-isip ni Jihoon. Mga ilang minuto pa ay lumiko na sa isang pamilyar na kanto si Mingyu. “Antayin nalang natin matapos ‘yong klase nila kuya Jun ha,” sabay tingin sa wrist watch niya, “Mga 15 minutes pa more or less.”

Habang naghihintay, naging usapan ang mga kantang ginawa ni Jihoon, ang iba rito ay alam ni Seokmin kaya tuwang-tuwa naman ito. Hindi na nakasagot si Jihoon sa iba pang tanong niya dahil may nagbukas na ng pintuan ng sasakyan at biglang nagsalita ng tuloy-tuloy. “Hello mga kaibigan sorry pinag-intay ko kayo ng matagal pero parang ‘di naman masyadong matagal pero ‘yon nga thank you nagbihis at nagpapogi pa kasi ako kahit ‘di ko naman na gaanong kailangan ‘di ba—”

“Jun taena, mag-seat belt ka na d’yan,” saway ng isa niya pang kasama—si Minghao. Hindi na magkandamayaw kakatawa si Seungkwan sa isang sulok ng kotse, halos masubsob-subsob na siya sa kape niyang hawak. Buti may takip.

Hindi naman ito ang unang pagkikita ni Jun, Minghao at Jihoon dahil mga dalawang beses na rin namang nakadaan si Jihoon sa dance studio dahil kay Soonyoung. Nakilala niya na rin doon si Chan, ang pang-apat nilang co-owner sa dance studio.

“Si Chan, ‘di sa ‘tin sasabay?” tanong ni Jeonghan.

“Kay kuya Cheol daw sasabay, mas malapit daw s’ya do’n sa panggagalingan nila ni Vernon e.” sagot ni Minghao.

Tulad ng dati, sa rest house ng pamilya ni Vernon—college friend ni Soonyoung—sila magtitipon-tipon. Mga higit isang oras pa ang biyahe papunta kaya naman ang iba (si Jeonghan) ay natulog muna, samantalang ang iba ay nanatiling gising.

Kung papakinggan ang kwentuhan ng anim at kung hindi alam ni Jihoon na hindi naman sila magkakasama sa iisang workplace ay siguro inisip na niya na sobrang tatalik nilang magkakaibigan—at baka nga, dahil ilang taon na rin naman silang magkakakilala kahit pa bihira lang silang magkita bilang malaking grupo. Madali lang din maka-ride si Jihoon sa mga kwentuhan, nakikitawa, nakikipagbiro, na talaga namang hindi niya inasahan ngunit nakakatuwa na ganito ang nangyayari.

Parang lahat ng kaibigan ni Soonyoung ay madali rin lang pakisamahan, parang siya.

Pero ayun nga, lahat naman ng kwentuhan nasusundan niya—maliban dito sa isang paksa: kambing?

Bakit biglang nasa hayop na sa bukirin ang usapan, kanina lang na kay Soonyoung pa ‘di ba?

“Nako haha shet, ready na ba kayo sa alamat ng kambing mamaya?”

“Ilang taon ko nang naririnig ‘yan, parang awa, parang kaya ko nang ituloy yung kwento word for word once na makatulog si kuya sa kalasingan,” sabi ni Mingyu sa grupo sa likod niya. Si Jihoon naman sa tabi niya, iniisip kung anong ibig nilang sabihin sa kambing, parang tawag kasi nila ito sa isang bagay? Pangyayari? Mangyayari mamaya? Ano nga ba ‘to?

“Ako mauunang bahala sa kambing ni kuya ha, parang dalawang linggo ko nang hindi nakikita ‘yon…”

Bahala sa kambing? Kambing ba pulutan mamaya? Pero may mga pagkain naman na silang pinick-up kanina bago nila sinimulang sunduin ang mga bisita ni Soonyoung?

Nakarating sila sa rest house nang bumabagabag pa rin kay Jihoon kung ano nga bang ibig sabihin ng kambing na kanina pa pinag-uusapan sa loob ng sasakyan.

“Tingnan mo ang mga tanga, nag-unahan pa bumaba,” angal ni Mingyu, “HOY!” sigaw niya sa mga kasamang nagtakbuhan na sa loob, nauuna si Seokmin at Minghao, “ako na nga nag-drive ako pa rin magbubuhat ng mga dala natin?”

“Kuya Soons! Andito na kami!”

“‘Nak ng… Sabi ko nga ako na. Kuya patulong.” Kahit hindi naman sabihin ni Mingyu ay talagang nagpa-iwan si Jihoon dito para na rin magtanong kay Mingyu.

Sinabayan niya si Mingyu magbuhat ng mga kahon ng alak at kutkutin papasok sa rest house. “Gyu, ako ha,” pasikreto niyang bulong sa tabi nito, “‘di na ‘ko maka-relate do’n sa kanina. Ano ba ‘yung kambing-kambing na pinagsasabi nila sa kotse?”

“Ah…” natawa naman ng bahagya si Mingyu sa narinig. “Ay nako kuya, malalaman mo rin mamaya,” at saka tumawa ng mas malakas. _Ano raw?_ “Hindi pumapalya ‘yang si kuya Soons sa pagkwento n’yan tuwing inuman.” At nauna nang maglakad papasok si Mingyu.

Nakalaglag pa ng isang Marty’s Cracklin mula sa kahon niyang dala. Hay.

Malaki ang rest house, malawak, dalawang palapag, at may malaking lawn din sa labas. Kumpleto na sa kagamitan, talagang bisita nalang ang hinihintay.

Nakita naman nila ang mga magkakaibigan sa may living room, pinapalibutan ang may kaarawan—kanya-kanyang dumog, pisil, lamutak sa mukha at diskarte ng pagbati kay Soonyoung. Pinapanood lang ang mga bagong dating ng apat na tao sa kabilang sofa: si Wonwoo, si Chan, tapos may dalawang hindi namumukhaan si Jihoon—ang hula niya ay ‘yon si kuya Cheol at Vernon.

Nang makita naman sila ni Wonwoo na may buhat-buhat ay tumayo ito at dumiretso sa kanila—kay Mingyu pala.

“Sorry ‘di ko na nadaanan ‘yong iba, meron pa ba sa sasakyan?”

“Opo, love, ‘yong ulam, please,”

“On it,” sagot nito sabay lakad palabas ng bahay.

Naglakad na si Jihoon at Mingyu papuntang kusina nang may marinig silang magsalita, nakasunod pala sa kanilang dalawa. “D’yan nalang kuya Gyu o, patong n’yo d’yan. Mamaya na natin ayusin. Kuya Cheol,” tawag nito—ni Vernon malamang—sa isang pang lalaki na naiwan sa couch, “Kuya Cheol asikasuhin mo na ‘yong cake!”

Nakatayo lang silang tatlo sa kusina habang naglalakad palapit ‘yong kuya Cheol daw. Buti naman bumalik sa ulirat si Mingyu nang matanaw niyang papasok na ulit si Wonwoo sa bahay. “Vern, si Jihoon nga pala, best friend ko, kakauwi lang galing States these past couple of months, s’ya yung ka-trabaho ni kuya Soons lately sa music producing,” wow sa wakas, isang desenteng pagpapakilala mula kay Mingyu.

“Hi Kuya, I’m Vernon.”

Nakipag-kamay naman si Jihoon sa kanya, “Your family’s place is nice.”

“Thanks!”

“Seungcheol,” bigla namang pagpapakilala ng isang may hawak na cake. “Kakamay sana ako kaso hawak ko cake ni Yong haha. Mamaya na, mahaba pa naman ang gabi,” sabi nito sabay tango at may pagtaas pa ng kilay sa kanya.

Hindi sigurado si Jihoon sa ibig sabihin ni Cheol doon pero sige, mahaba pa nga naman talaga ang gabi.

Matapos sindihan ni Vernon ang birthday candles ay naglakad na sila papunta sa sala kung nasaan ang iba. Sinimulan ni Seungcheol ang pagkanta ng birthday song na siya namang ipinagpatuloy ng lahat.

“Wish na kuya Soons!”

“Blow na your candles Soons!”

“Anong wish mo?”

_Pareho pa rin. Hiniling ko na maging sapat ang pagmamahal ninyong lahat para patuloy akong mabuhay._

_Pero ngayong taon, may isa pa akong hiniling. Isang selfish request._

_Humiling ako ng pagmamahal na nakalaan para sa akin lamang, pagmamahal na pupunan hindi lamang ang puso ko, kundi pati ang aking mga baga._

⋄⋄⋄

“Happy birthday, Soons,” pagbati ni Jihoon na triple ang lakas sa pandinig ni Soonyoung—kung dahil ba sa pagiging triple rin ng atensyong inilalaan niya basta tungkol kay Jihoon. O dahil ba nanahimik ang sampung taong kasama nila kaya narinig niya ito ng ubod ng linaw, abot hanggang eardrum niya.

“Bakit nagkakahiyaan,” kantyaw ni Seungkwan sabay disimuladong tulak niya kay Soonyoung gamit ang kanyang balakang para mapalapit pa ito lalo sa kinatatayuan ni Jihoon. “Ay sorry kuya, Seok kasi ‘wag manulak!”

“Ba’t kasi biglang tumahimik!?” pag-alma naman ni Soonyoung. “May anghel bang dumaan ha may anghel ba??”

“Ikaw Soonyoung, may anghel ka bang nakikita na hindi namin nakikita?”

“Wow Soonyoung happy birthday very happy birthday talaga yes Wonwoo thank you!” sarkastikong sagot niya sa matalik na kaibigan. “Tama na nga ‘yan!” ani Soonyoung habang nagmamartsa na papunta sa kusina para makakain, namumula ang dulo ng dalawang tenga.

Lumalim na ang gabi—tapos na silang kumain at nagsimula na ang inuman mga mahigit isang oras na ang nakakaraan. Hindi maipagkakaila na halos lahat ay tipsy na at isa na roon si Jihoon, pero alam niyang kaunting pagpapahulas lang ay mawawala rin ang tama niya. Ayaw niyang tumodo ng inom ngayon, unang beses pa lang naman niya makakasama ang grupo.

Baka sa susunod nalang. _Naks, may susunod._

Bakit hindi? Masaya silang kasama, sobra, ang dali pang kakwentuhan. Nakakapalagayan na nga niya ng loob halos lahat. _They seem like a really great bunch._

Isang round pa at halos may tama na ang lahat. Kanina lang ay tumatanggi pa si Soonyoung sa tagay at sinasabing, “‘Wag n’yo ‘ko lasingin masyado, pa-birthday n’yo na sa ‘kin!” at “Sa susunod na ikot nalang ulit ako, hehehe” pero halatang liyo na rin siya sa dami ng nainom niya. Iilan nalang ang sa tingin ni Jihoon ay wala pang tama sa kanilang lahat: si kuya Cheol, na parang di naman nalalasing—ang lakas naman nito—pati si kuya Jeonghan, na tatahi-tahimik lang, mukhang antok pero paniguradong hindi pa lasing. Mga magka-lebel lang siguro ng tama si Jihoon at Mingyu, at si Wonwoo naman ay mas kaunti ang iniinom kaysa sa kanilang dalawa.

“Guys, guys! May ikikwento si kuya Soons! Tungkol sa peyborit niyang pet!”

“Ayan na ayan na ang classic,” reaksyon ng buong grupo, nagpapalakpakan. “Wala nang inuman na ‘di maikekwento ang alamat ng kambing e.”

Naramdaman ni Jihoon na siniko siya ni Mingyu nang mabanggit ang kambing, animo’y sinasabing, “Ayan na ‘yong tinatanong mo kanina.” Hindi niya naman napansing saglit na sumulyap sa kanya ang mga ‘sober’ pang tao sa kanilang bilog.

“O tahimik na! Respeto guys, respeto!”

“Ganito kasi ‘yan mga kaibigan,” panimula ni Soonyoung, “kilala niyo ba si kuya Shua? Kuya Joshua?”

“Oo! Puta mas kilala ko pa s’ya sa malalayo kong kamag-anak sa sobrang dalas mong ikwento ‘yan!”

“Anong oo? Kung ikaw kilala mo na ako hindi pa! Ano dali kuya, sino ba yang si Joshua?”

“Childhood friend ko ‘yon, laking States din ‘yon e, parang ‘yang si Jihoon, hi Ji! Ay omaygad, unang beses mo makikilala si kuya Shua, no?” hagikgik ni Soonyoung, hindi na lubusang nauunawaan kung ano bang ginagawa niya at kung ano nang mangyayari pagkatapos ng gabing ito.

Si Wonwoo na nasa tabi ni Soonyoung, nakatingin nalang kay kuya Cheol niya. Nagtatanong? Nakikiusap?

“Saglit nga, ulit kwento, ulit kwento. Magsimula tayo kay Mama. ‘Di ba kasi si Mama,” sinok, “may nangyari sa kanya no’ng pinagbubuntis niya pa ako. Nasa probinsya siya no’n e, hindi niya pa alam na buntis siya sa ‘kin tapos nag-hiking silang magpipinsan sa bundok. Sabi niya na-engkanto daw siya do’n, kumuha kasi siya ng tubig sa isang batis do’n nang hindi nagta-tabi tabi po,” sabay tawa niya sa sarili niyang kwento.

“Kailangan ang mangyari, mahalin niya ng lubusan ‘yong bata sa sinapupunan niya—ako ‘yon mga friends—”

“Yes ikaw ‘yon happy birthday bro!”

“Thank you bro! Pero ‘yon nga, ako ‘yon. Kailangan mahalin daw ako nang sobra ni Mama dahil kinuha no’ng engkanto ‘yong pareho kong baga, tapos pinalitan niya ng sisidlan—’yong water tumbler ni Mama na ginamit niya pang-salok ng tubig sa batis. Walang tatawa, totoo ‘to!”

Wala naman talagang tatawa, dahil wala nang nakikinig kay Soonyoung. Ilang beses na nilang narinig ang kwentong ito, halos kabisado na nila ang climax, plot twist at ending.

Wala nang nakikinig kay Soonyoung maliban kay Jihoon, na pinagmamasdan naman nang matama nila Cheol, Jeonghan at Wonwoo.

“Tapos, kailangan daw hawak niya lagi ang kamay ko, dahil sa gano’ng paraan niya daw maipapakita ang tunay na pagmamahal niya sa ‘kin. Kailangan daw puno ako ng pagmamahal para patuloy na mabuhay. Ang labo ‘no,” sabi niya habang nakasimangot. “No’ng una ayaw maniwala ng iba niyang kamag-anak sa sinabing ‘yon ng albularyo, kasi no’ng pinanganak ako sabi naman sa ospital intact pa ang dalawa kong baga, ando’n naman daw,” natatawa niyang sabi. “Pero si Mama kasi naniniwala talaga sa gano’n. Ang daming beses din na napatunayan niyang totoo ‘to.”

Si Jihoon din, ayaw nang maniwala naririnig niya, sabi ni Soonyoung totoo daw, pero may totoo pa ba sa taong ganyan na ka-lasing? Malay niya ba kung klasikong kwentong barbero lang ‘to sa kanilang magtotropa tuwing inuman, ‘di ba?

Hindi niya na rin natiis at pumaling na siya kay Wonwoo, na mukhang kanina pa rin siya hinihintay na tumingin sa kanya, “Won, totoo ba ‘to?”

“As crazy as it may sound Ji, oo,” pag-kumpirma naman niya. Napatingin siya sa direksyon ni Cheol, na tumango rin na kanya, tila sinasagot rin ang tanong niya.

Hindi naniniwala si Jihoon sa mga ganito, e.

“Kaya ayun! Lagi kaming magka-holding hands ni Mama dati! Kaso dati lang, wala na si Mama e,” malungkot niyang dugtong.

“Patay na?” hindi gaanong intelehenteng tanong ni Jihoon.

“Oo, no’ng second year college sila ni Won,”pabulong na tugon ni Mingyu sa tabi niya.

“Balikan naman natin si kuya Shua! Si childhood friend!” masiglang pagpapatuloy ni Soonyoung sa ‘alamat’. Sa puntong ito hinahayaan lang siya magsalita ng lahat, dahil kapag nasimulan na talaga niya ang pagkwento tungkol sa ‘alamat’ na ito, wala nang makapagpapatigil sa kanya—hanggang sa makatulugan nalang niya ang pagkukwento.

“Kanya talaga nagsimula ‘yong kambing. Mataba rin kasi talaga utak no’n ni kuya Shua e,” paglalarawan niya sa dating kaibigan. Medyo incoherent na rin ang kanyang pananalita, malamang maya-maya ay babagsak na ‘to.

“‘Di ba ‘yon nga, nalalagutan ako ng hininga at the most random moments,” _ha, ano?_ “Sabi niya, bigyan daw namin ng tawag ‘yong sakit ko, parang secret code. Katunog daw ng le goat ‘yong lagot. Tapos ‘le’ is the French word for ‘the’, so bale “the goat”. Kaya naging kambing! Hahahahahaha!”

_Ha? Ano?_

Wala na talagang naintindihan si Jihoon sa sinabi ni Soonyoung, hindi pa nakatulong na halos minumumog na niya ang sarili niyang mga salita. Nakapikit na rin ang kanyang mga mata habang nagkukwento.

“Pero alam niyo ba, may hindi ako makakalimutang sinabi ni kuya sa ‘kin bago ‘yon bumalik sa States. Pwede din daw na greatest of all time ‘yong maging ibig sabihin ng goat. ‘Wag ko daw hayaan na itong wirdong sakit ko ang pipigil sa ‘kin to live my life, kasi isa daw ako sa mga greatest friend of all time para sa kanya,” kwento niya habang nakangiti. “Hay, miss ko na ‘yon… Wala na ‘kong contact...” bubulong-bulong niyang sabi habang sumisiksik sa leeg ni Seokmin na tulog na tulog na rin sa tabi niya.

Saka lang napansin ni Jihoon na tumigil na rin pala ang patugtog nila nang wala nang nagsasalita sa bilog—dahil nga nakatulog na si Soonyoung, at apat na tao nalang ang gising: si Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, at siya. Lahat tulala, kung hindi man tulala ay nakayuko.

“What the hell did just happen?” walang emosyong pagtatanong ni Jihoon. “Mingyu, ito ‘yong kwento about sa kambing?”

Tumango naman ang kaibigan niya habang nakatitig lang sa basong hawak niya.

“Well then it wasn’t just some kind of a joke like how you guys made it sound like kanina.” Medyo naiinis siya. Bakit siya naiinis? “Why were you talking about it like it’s just some trivial thing?”

“Kasi naging gano’n na s’ya eventually kuya! Tinake nalang namin lightly kasi madali naman naming ma-remedyuhan, hahawakan lang namin s’ya—”

“Mingyu tama na ‘yan, may tama ka na e,” pigil ni Wonwoo sa kasintahan.

“Won, magpahulas muna kayong dalawa, maya-maya gisingin n’yo na lahat, paakyatin n’yo na sa taas,” utos ni Cheol sa dalawa. “Jihoon? ‘Di ako lasing, if you have questions—which I’m sure you have—pwede tayo magkwentuhan.”

At napaka-tempting ng alok ni Seungcheol para sa isang taong maraming katanungan.

“Sa inuman mo rin ba nalaman ‘yong… ‘yang condition n’ya kuya?”

“Hindi, kwinento n’ya ‘yon sa ‘kin minsan no’ng nag-overnight kami para sa isang org work no’ng college. Kaya he was sober para sagutin lahat ng follow-up questions ko, haha. Okay.” Humigop muna ng kape si Seungcheol bago magsalita ulit. Nasa labas na sila ng rest house nila Vernon. “Sa’n ba ‘ko pwedeng magsimula… Explain ko muna kung ano talagang nangyayari sa kanya pag may attacks siya. Wala sa ‘min ang nakaka-predict kung kailan mangyayari ‘yong attacks, pero alam kong nararamdaman ni Soonyoung kung kailan s’ya… mauubusan ng hininga. Sort of.”

Nakatitig lang sa kawalan si Jihoon, _kasi ano ba naman ‘tong naririnig n’ya,_ pero alam naman ni Seungcheol na nakikinig sa kanya ang bagong kaibigan ni Soonyoung.

“Basically, ang konsepto ng condition n’ya is, nawawalan s’ya ng hininga kapag,” nag-air quotes s’ya, “kinukulang na s’ya ng reserba ng pagmamahal,” napataas ang kilay ni Jihoon sa narinig. _Ang weird talaga?_

“And katulad nga ng sinabi n’ya, kung naintindihan mo ang garbled n’yang pananalita kanina haha, kailangan hawak lagi ng taong nagmamahal sa kanya ang kamay n’ya, kasi… kasi ewan hindi rin talaga namin gets, pero it works talaga. Kumbaga sa gadget, sa kamay n’ya ‘yong charging port n’ya. Weird na kung sa weird, pero alam ko, effective talaga. Magpakwento ka kay Wonwoo minsan, siya kasi laging nakakakita ng pinaka-grabeng kambing episodes ni Yong.”

Sobrang nababahala si Jihoon sa mga nalaman niya. Mamaya na niya pag-iisipan kung naniniwala ba siya sa mga engkanto, nuno at diwata sa bundok o ano pa man—buhay na ang pinag-uusapan dito.

“Ang critical, kuya Cheol, every episode sounds like a matter of life and death situation. Hininga ‘yong nalalagot kuya, ang delikado lang pakinggan? Add the fact na hindi natin alam kung kailan nangyayari—ni hindi ko nga alam na nangyayari ‘to sa kanya, oh my God, how can he not tell me this, all these weeks… months?”

“Naisip ko rin ‘yan kanina. Bago kayo dumating tinanong ko si Wonwoo kung alam mo na, kasi siguradong ‘pag may inuman ay may pa-kwento si Soonyoung. Sabi niya ang alam niya hindi pa nagkukwento si Soonyoung sa ‘yo. Kaya kanina—’di ko alam kung napansin mo—pero inoobserbahan kita, mukhang hindi mo pa nga alam. Naisip ko rin kung bakit hindi siya nagsabi considering na nababalitaan ko na lagi kayong magkasama lately, imposibleng walang time para maikwento.”

“Maybe ayaw niya lang… maybe… maybe we weren’t close enough…”

“Anong ‘weren’t close enough’ ka d’yan, makakasama mo si Soonyoung—ng ilang araw, ilang linggo—tapos hindi kayo magiging close? Imposible, kahit mga guard sa mga establishments at delivery man na isang beses n’ya lang makaka-encounter sa buong buhay n’ya kayang maka-close ni Soonyoung, Jihoon.”

Natawa naman si Jihoon sa halimbawa. “That’s true.” Sobrang totoo. Pero, “Close yes, maybe, but hindi n’ya rin naman kinikwento ang kondisyon n’ya sa lahat ng mga taong ‘yon, right… It’s just… it felt like I found out something I wasn’t supposed to know yet,” pag-amin ni Jihoon. Lalo niya itong naramdaman nang malaman niya kung paano kwinento ni Soonyoung kay Seungcheol ang sitwasyon niya.

“What do you mean? Wait nga, ‘wag mong masyadong isipin ‘yong hindi agad sinabi ni Soonyoung ng kondisyon n’ya sa ‘yo. We can’t make people tell us things kung ‘di pa sila komportable i-share. Everyone has their own reasons.”

_Then what must be Soonyoung’s?_

“Kwentuhan kita about kay Soonyoung, ha? Ang laging linyahan n’yan simula ng makilala ko yan, ‘Di ko naman ‘yan ikakamatay,’ tapos tatawa ng signature n’yang tawa. Sabi n’ya kasi kahit tumitigil bigla paghinga n’ya naniniwala naman s’yang di n’ya ‘yon ikakamatay, kaya pag may gagawin s’ya, gagawin n’ya lang palagi."

“Walang hadlang-hadlang sa taong ‘yon. Minsan, haha minsan alam mo ba, inatake ‘yon ng kambing in the middle of a dance practice—as in kalagitnaan ng pagsasayaw niya. Alam mo ang nangyari? Na-sprain s’ya kasi mali ‘yong bagsak n’ya. No’ng bumalik na s’ya sa ulirat, nakita nalang niya nakabitin na ang isa n’yang paa sa clinic. Nando’n kami ni Won, ni Chan saka ako sa tabi ng bed n’ya. Sabi sa ‘min, ‘Sus sprain lang e, ‘di ko naman ikamamatay ‘to.’ Sabay tawa ng malakas. ‘Ilang linggo lang ‘to, sus basic.’ Gano’n s’yang klaseng tao, Jihoon.”

Mataimtim lamang na nakinig si Jihoon sa iba pang kwento ni Seungcheol.

“Hindi ko sinabi sa ‘yo lahat ng ‘to para obligahin ka, dahil ni minsan hindi namin nakita si Soonyoung bilang obligasyon. Gusto ko lang makilala mo lalo si Soonyoung, at malaman mo kung paano natin s’ya matutulungan.”

“I understand, kuya.”

“Masayang kilalanin si Soonyoung, Jihoon. Magiging madali ang lahat kung hahayaan mo ang sarili mong makilala pa siya.”

Naiintindihan ni Jihoon. Lubos niyang naiintindihan—abot sa puntong hindi siya sigurado kung handa ba siyang gampanan ang new-found role niya sa buhay ni Soonyoung.

⋄⋄⋄

Hindi handa si Jihoon.

Nagdaan ang Linggo, Lunes at Martes na ang tanging nasa isip niya lang ay kung paano na silang dalawa ni Soonyoung sa Huwebes—ang unang pagkikita nila matapos ang kaarawan nito.

Anong mangyayari? May magbabago ba? Paniguradong oo. Alam ba ni Soonyoung na alam na niya? Siguro. Anong dapat niyang gawin ngayong alam na niya, may dapat ba siyang gawin? May dapat ba siyang sabihin sa kaibigan?

Miyerkules ng umaga ay nagtext si Soonyoung sa kanya.

[Soonyoung Kwon] jihoon, baka pala hindi muna ako makapunta dyan bukas ha. OT muna ako, bawi muna kay ser jjong _10:30 AM_

[Soonyoung Kwon] hehe _10:32 AM_

Ayun naman pala. Hindi pa sila magkikita bukas. Ayan, more time to think and to prepare himself, panghihilot niya sa sarili.

Ngunit imbis na ikagaan iyon ng loob ni Jihoon ay bakit tila… tila lalo lamang bumigat ang pakiramdam niya?

Ito na ba ang pag-iwas ni Soonyoung sa kanya?

_Sige lang, no pressure._ Iyon ang isinagot niya sa text na natanggap.

Nais niya pa sanang tanungin kung sa Sabado ba ay makakapunta si Soonyoung, dahil _wala lang_ , out of curiosity—kaso sinabi niya na no pressure, hindi ba?

Kaya sige, bahala nalang.

Masyadong magulo ang utak ni Jihoon noong araw na iyon para makausad sa kantang dapat ay kanyang aayusin.

Dumating ang Sabado. Parang lagpas alas-syete pa lamang ng umaga ay bumangon na si Jihoon. Ano pa bang magagawa niya, ang aga niyang nagising, hindi pa siya mapalagay.

Ano ba kasing kinakatakot, Jihoon?

[Soonyoung Kwon] jihoon, andito na ko _10:11 AM_

_O, bakit nag-text pa ‘to? Hindi naman na ‘to ganito since nalaman na niya ‘yong passcode._

[Jihoon] Sige pasok lang, andito lang ako sa loob ng studio. _10:13 AM_

Kung may kasama lang sila, paniguradong sinasabunutan na nito ang kanyang sarili dahil sa ngitngit sa kanyang nasasaksihan.

Walang nagsasalita sa unang sampung minuto nila sa loob ng studio. Parang unang araw ulit ni Soonyoung sa loob ng Uju Factory—nasa isang sulok lang, halos paliitin ang sarili sa dulo ng pulang sofa. Nakadalawang ulit na si Jihoon sa lahat ng kantang pinagtrabahuan nila, umaasang may pupunahin si Soonyoung sa mga ito, o kahit man lang kantahin o sayawin—pero wala, nananatili lang itong tahimik sa likuran niya.

Alam nila sa sarili nila ang nangyari. Batid ni Soonyoung ang ugali at ginagawa niya tuwing nalalasing siya, at base sa ikinikilos ng kasama, ramdam na ni Jihoon na alam na ni Soonyoung.

Nilingon na ni Jihoon ang kasama, at saktong nakita niya si Soonyoung na dali-daling nag-cellphone. Kunwari.

Hay.

“Soons?”

“Uy. Start na tayo?”

May mas awkward pa ba rito, Jihoon, Soonyoung?

Isang tanong isang sagot na usapan, ni hindi pa sila magkatitigan. Pakiramdam ni Jihoon ay isang pagpuna niya lang sa atmospera ay para itong lastikong mapapatid at pipitik sa pagmumukha nilang dalawa, kaya nananahimik nalang siya. Siguro ganoon rin ang iniisip ni Soonyoung, kaya wala silang ibang napag-usapan bukod sa tinatrabaho nila hanggang matapos ang araw.

Nakakaupos, parang ito na ang pinaka-nakakapagod na studio session nilang dalawa ni Soonyoung.

“Pasensya na today Ji ha, pagod lang siguro ako,” sabi ni Soonyoung nang ihatid na siya ni Jihoon sa pintuan ng unit. Hindi na rin siya nakatiis na walang sabihin sa kasama bago man lang sila maghiwalay ngayong araw.

“Ano ba, don’t mind it. Wala naman tayong hinahabol na deadline and besides finishing touches nalang kailangan ng lahat ng tracks.”

“Okay…”

“Okay.”

Walang kumikilos sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi rin umaalis si Soonyoung sa kinatatayuan niya.

“Ano Ji, about last week… haha...”

_Ah, shet._

“Ano, hehe, ‘wag nalang natin masyadong isipin ‘yon ha… Pwede ba?”

_Paano, kung ‘yon lang ang laman ng isip ko buong linggo, Soonyoung..._

“Yeah… yeah sure, we could do that.”

“Ayos. Sige, uwi na ‘ko! Malapit nang mag-5 minutes na naghihintay si kuya Grab hehe.”

“Ingat, Soons.” _Ingat ka._

Alas-dos na ng madaling araw, paulit-ulit pa ring umiikot sa isipan niya ang naging usapan nila ni Seungcheol noong nakaraang linggo.

_“Siguro iniisip mo kung bakit kinikwento ko ‘to sa ‘yo lahat, kahit na kaka-meet palang natin ngayong araw.”_

_Napatingin si Jihoon sa sinabi ng nakatatanda._

_“Mahal ko si Soonyoung.”_

_Deretsahan. Seryoso. Ang hangin na kanina’y presko lamang ay naging malamig. Sobrang ginaw. Halos siya ang mawalan ng hininga sa tindi ng titig sa kanya ni Seungcheol—tagos sa kaluluwa niya._

_“Lahat ng taong nakita mo ngayong gabi sa rest house na ‘to, mahal si Soonyoung. Puta, kahit si Joshua na hindi pa namin nakita ng personal, mahal si Soonyoung. Simula nang nawala si Tita, kami nalang ang mga taong laging nakapaligid kay Soonyoung. Malalayo lahat ng mga kamag-anak niya. In short, kami ang naghahalinhinan sa paghawak ng kamay niya—sa pagpuno sa kanya ng pagmamahal.”_

_Katahimikan. Naiintindihan ni Jihoon ang nais sabihin ni Seungcheol._

_O naiintindihan nga ba niya talaga ng lubusan?_

_“Hindi kita tinatakot, Jihoon, ang sa ‘kin lang,” kinuha niya ulit ang kape niya sa mesa sa gitna nilang dalawa. Malamig na. “Ang sa ‘kin lang, magiging isa ka na rin sa amin. I heard you’ve been working on a project together, at malamang you’ll continue to work together in the future, kasi Soonyoung is loving the opportunity to work with you—every bit of it.”_

_Ako rin naman, kuya._

_“Best friend ka rin ni Mingyu, at mukhang wala nang pupuntahang ibang landas si Wonwoo at Mingyu kung hindi kasal. Do’n palang, nagkabuhol na ang buhay n’yo, Jihoon.”_

Napahilamos nalang ng mukha si Jihoon.

Ano nga bang dapat mong gawin, Jihoon?

Naging mas okay naman ang sumunod nilang pagkikita. Tunay nga sa napagkasunduan nila pareho noong nakaraan, pinipilit nilang dalawa na huwag na masyadong pakaisipin ang ‘alamat’.

Hindi rin naman gaanong mapalagay si Jihoon sa ganitong setup. Tila ba tinakpan lang nila ang isang kaldero ng kumukulong tubig—at anong naitulong ng pagtatakip? Ikakatigil ba nito ang pagkulo? Hindi rin naman. Imbes ay lalo pang bibilis ang pagkulo ng tubig. Aapaw pa—bubula at aalpas pa sa kaldero.

Sa kanya na rin naman nanggaling na maaaring ‘a matter of life and death situation’ ang kalagayan ni Soonyoung, pero sa kabilang banda rin naman, hindi niya alam kung paano niya haharapin ang sitwasyon—ano, bigla-bigla nalang ba niyang sisimulang hawakan ang kamay ni Soonyoung? Gano’n ba dapat? Ano bang dapat gawin? Sa’n niya ba dapat sisimulan?

Pero bago ang mga katanungang iyon—mahal niya ba ‘yong tao?

Ano bang pagmamahal ang kailangan ni Soonyoung?

Ano ba ang sariling depinisyon ni Jihoon sa pagmamahal?

Maaaring ayos ang kanilang dinamiko sa trabaho kung oobserbahan, at ayos rin ang kanilang mga interaksyon, parang normal lang. Pero ubod ng gulo ang masusumpungan sa loob ng utak ni Jihoon—daig pa ang pinakamatinding statikong narinig niya mula sa sariling niyang mga mikropono.

Imbis na take-out food naman ay karagdagang bigat sa kalooban lang ang laging inuuwi ni Soonyoung sa condo unit nila ni Wonwoo tuwing manggagaling siya sa Uju Factory.

Alam naman niya ang kapasidad niya kapag nalalasing siya—at walang araw, walang gabi, walang shower time matapos ang kanyang kaarawan na hindi niya sinisi ang sarili niya kung bakit ba lagi niyang kinikwento ang alamat ng kambing tuwing nakikipag-inuman siya sa mga kaibigan niya.

Hindi naman niya pinaplanong itago kay Jihoon ang kondisyon niya panghabang-buhay, pero hindi niya rin naman plinano na ipaalam kay Jihoon sa ganoong paraan.

Minsan, sa mga araw na mas mabait ang isip niya sa kanya at hindi nito sinisisi ang sarili niya, alam niya na may partikular na dahilan siya kung bakit ayaw—o nahihirapan siyang ibahagi ang kwento niya kay Jihoon: at ito ‘yon, kung anuman ang nangyayari sa kanilang dalawa ngayon.

Hindi niya alam, pero naramdaman niya noong una palang na hindi magiging madali kay Jihoon na tanggapin at paniwalaan ang kwento ng kondisyon niya. Maaaring sabihin na pinangunahan niya ang sarili niya sa pag-iisip ng ganoon, pero tingnan nga naman natin, nagkamali ba siya? Hindi rin naman, ‘di ba? Napupuna niya na nagiging maingat si Jihoon sa mga bagay-bagay ukol sa kanya, at hindi ito masyadong ikinasisiya ni Soonyoung. Hindi na natural, pinag-iisipan na ni Jihoon ang mga galaw niya kapag magkasama sila.

At saka, ilan ba ang binilang niyang araw, linggo, halos buwan bago mawala ang pagka-ilang niya at maging komportable siya na pakitunguhan si Jihoon? Siguro ay sobra lang siyang nag-ingat na pangalagaan ang progreso ng relasyon nila—niya kay Jihoon, kung meron mang ganoong matatawag.

Kung may aral siyang mapupulot sa parteng ito ng kwento ng buhay niya ay: hindi magandang _crush_ agad ang first impression sa isang tao. Puta, ang daming setbacks.

At kung dati ay may mga pagkakataong gusto na niyang hawakan ang si Jihoon—makasariling hiling para subukan—ngayon ay takot nalang ang naghahari sa kalooban niya tuwing makikita niya ang kamay ng kaibigan.

Nakakatakot siyang walang maramdaman ang mga baga niya kapag tinangka niyang hawakan ang kamay ni Jihoon.

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Soonyoung, parehong takot lamang ang nararamdaman ni Jihoon tuwing magkasama sila.

Ngayon ang unang araw na tatapak si Soonyoung sa Star Circuit—tinanggap na kasi niya ang deal na maging head choreographer ng 9teen, ang isa sa mga boy group ng nasabing entertainment company, ngunit para lamang sa isang partikular na kanta: sa Highlight lang, ang kantang ginawa nila ni Jihoon.

Syempre, wala namang paunang karanasan si Soonyoung sa ganito kalalaking choreography gigs, kaya normal lang na hindi siya mapakali sa kinauupuan niya—kahapon sa studio ni Jihoon habang kinukumpirma niya ang attendance niya para bukas, kanina sa sasakyan papunta sa Star Circuit, at maging hanggang ngayon sa lobby ng building habang naghihintay sa manager ng boy group at katabi si Jihoon.

Oo, kasama niya si Jihoon.

Naks, magkaibigan. Naks, moral support. Hawakan mo nga ang kamay ni Soonyoung, Jihoon?

Ayaw. Hindi kaya.

Gustuhin man niya, dahil alam niyang kabado si Soonyoung at iniisip niya na baka may maitulong siya para maibsan ang nararamdamang niyerbyos ng kasama ay hindi niya magawa.

Isa, dalawang tapik lang sa balikat ang naialay niya kay Soonyoung, at isang ngiti na dapat ay mapanghikayat at makapagbibigay-lakas ng loob sa kasama, ngunit tila naging ngiti ng isang taong namimilipit ang sikmura sa gitna ng kalsada.

Kung gaano ka-pwersado ang ngiting naibigay niya kay Soonyoung ay ganoon din ang natanggap niya mula dito. Marahil ang ibig sabihin ng ngiting natanggap niya ay, “Tama na, ‘wag mo nang pilitin kung hindi mo kaya, Jihoon.”

At masakit. Nakakahiya. Nakakahabag ang makatanggap ng ganoong ngiti ni Soonyoung.

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Soonyoung, parehong takot lamang ang nararamdaman nila ni Jihoon—pero mas walang kabuluhan ang kay Jihoon.

Ang pagpili ng Star Circuit sa Highlight ang nagbunsod na mabawasan ang mga producing-related na pagkikita ni Soonyoung at Jihoon, dahil nga may napili na ang kompanya sa mga kantang ipinasa ni Jihoon. Tatawagan na lang daw ulit siya kung kailangan pa ang serbisyo niya, na siya namang pinanghahawakan ni Jihoon.

_Kasi gusto ko pang gumawa ng kanta, gusto ko pang gumawa ng kanta kasama si—_

“Soonyoung!”

“And’yan na nga sabi!”

“Bakit ang tamlay mo ata today?” tanong ni Wonwoo sa kaibigan na kasalukuyang nagsisintas ng sapatos.

“Ikaw kaya gisingin ta’s paliguin agad ta’s ngayon minamadali pa ‘no?” mataray niyang angal. “Bakit naman kasi kailangan kasama pa ‘ko, wala naman akong camera ano namang gagawin ko do’n?”

“Wala lang, miss ka na daw kasi ni Mingyu kaya pinipilit niya akong isama ka. Ayaw mo pa?”

“Bihis na ‘ko ‘di ba eto na nga e, pero drive thru muna tayo sa Mcdo.”

“Soonyoung, park ‘yong pupuntahan natin, madami do’ng food stalls.”

“Mcdo,” at saka umupo ng padabog sa sofa. Mukhang hindi ito aalis hangga’t hindi niya napipilit si Wonwoo. “Hash browns.”

“Potek, oo na halika na!”

Walang ganang gumawa ng kanta ngayong araw si Jihoon, at sa mga ganitong araw, ang Spotify playlist na This is: Bruno Mars lang ang maririnig sa loob ng studio niya buong araw.

Nags-scroll lang siya sa Instagram, nanonood ng stories ng mga kaibigan niya. Na-view niya ang mirror selfie ni Mingyu ng OOTD niya. Parang may shoot ang best friend niya dahil dala nito ang camera niya. Si Minghao naman parang may lakad rin—at talaga, into photography din pala ‘to? Sumunod niyang nakita ang story ni Wonwoo, picture naman ni Mingyu at Minghao—ah, so magkakasama sila.

Nag-view lang siya nang nag-view hanggang sa mapadpad siya sa stories ni Soonyoung, ipinost mga apat na minuto na ang nakakaraan.

Ang unang story ni Soonyoung ay kuha mula sa back camera mode ng cellphone niya. May improvised stand siguro si Soonyoung para maging sandalan ng cellphone niya dahil makikita sa video ang dalawa niyang kamay—nakapatong sa mesa, tila ginagaya ang galaw ng isang alimango. Gawain talaga ito ni Soonyoung, bigla-bigla nalang siyang makikita na ginagawa ito lalo na kapag wala siyang magawa at nagpapalipas lamang ng oras.

Sa sumunod niyang IG story, jellyfish naman ang kanyang ginagaya. Napansin ni Jihoon na nasa labas din si Soonyoung, mukhang nasa open area. Kasama kaya siya nila Mingyu ngayon?

Nagreply siya sa story ni Soonyoung.

[woozi.lee] san ka? _1:15 PM_

[so_onyoungk] central park 🥱 _1:16 PM_

[woozi.lee] lol what’s with the emoji _1:16 PM_

[so_onyoungk] naiinip ako :/ _1:17 PM_

[so_onyoungk] sinama ako ng mga photogs :/ di ko alam bat ako isinama di naman ako mahilig magpicture picture :/ _1:17 PM_

[woozi.lee] take ka ng candids nila haha _1:19 PM_

[so_onyoungk] ang layo na nila _1:19 PM_

[so_onyoungk] literal na iniwan nila ako sa table yoko maglakad para buntutan sila hmp _1:20 PM_

[woozi.lee] ang tamad. you alright? _1:20 PM_

[so_onyoungk] haha oo naman bakit hindi _1:21 PM_

[woozi.lee] lol wala naman _1:27 PM_

Ah wala?

[woozi.lee] wag kayo masyadong lumayo kay soonyoung. dont leave him for too long. _1:22 PM_

[kimin9yu] wow ha monitored HAHAHAHAHA opo boss!! _1:25 PM_

[woozi.lee] ? _1:26 PM_

Wala nga.

⋄⋄⋄

Nagkayayaang kumain sa labas sina Mingyu, Seungkwan, Seokmin at Soonyoung, at dahil wala namang pinagkakaabalahan masyado si Jihoon nitong mga nakaraang araw ay napapayag siya ni Soonyoung nang imbitahan niya ang kaibigan na sumama sa kanila.

“Sorry medyo traffic,” ani Jihoon nang makalapit siya sa mesa ng apat. “Umorder na kayo?”

“Hindi pa, kararating lang din naman namin dito kuya,” nakangiting sagot sa kanya ni Seokmin.

Pagkatapos ng palitang iyon ay umorder na sila ng makakain. Kwentuhan tungkol sa kani-kanilang trabaho, pinagkakaabalahan, common na kakilala at iba pa. Nagpatuloy lang sila hanggang sa maubos na ang kanilang mga pagkain at maya-maya pa’y nauwi na sa lokohan at biruan ang usapan nila.

Ang lakas mag-asaran ng tatlo. Nagkakanda-bulol si Mingyu kaka-asar kay Seungkwan, na mukha namang napipikon na pero sumasagot pa rin pabalik. Ginagaya naman ni Soonyoung ang bawat galaw ni Seungkwan na siya namang ikinakatawa nilang lahat, pati mismo ni Seungkwan, kahit mukha na siyang sasabog sa inis. Ang lalakas talaga ng bitaw ng pang-aasar nilang lahat sa isa’t-isa, ngunit kahit sino namang makakakita sa kanila ay maiintindihan na asarang pang-magtotropa lang ang nangyayari.

Pero may isang joke na hindi masyadong maganda ang dating kay Jihoon.

“O ano? Hinihingal ka na kakatawa? O eto gayahin mo,” humiga nang malalalim at mabilisan si Seungkwan na animo’y hinihingal. “Kaya mo? Kaya mo? Saka mo na ulit ako asarin ‘pag kaya mo nang mag-one minute breathing exercise nang di nagaagaw-buhay ha.”

Tumatawa lang si Soonyoung habang pataray na sinabi iyon ni Seungkwan nang isang bugahan. “Sira ulo kaaaa!” angil ni Soonyoung habang pabiro niyang sinasakal at inuuga-uga si Seungkwan.

Pagkatapos ng partikular na sagutang iyon ay hindi na nakitawa si Jihoon sa mga sumunod pang biruan ng magkakaibigan. Inabala nalang niya ng kanyang sarili sa pagse-cellphone. Napansin naman ni Soonyoung ang biglang pagtahimik ng katabi kaya tinanong niya ito. “Gusto mo na bang umuwi?”

“Ikaw… Pwede rin naman.”

“‘Ge, okay lang naman sa ‘kin. Gyu tara na? Hatid mo na kami.”

“Ah ano…” pigil ni Jihoon habang hawak ang braso ni Soonyoung. “Grab nalang tayo?” saka lumingon kay Mingyu, “sila Seungkwan at Seokmin nalang itahid mo Gyu, Grab nalang kami ni Soonyoung.”

“Bakit?” bulong ni Soonyoung sa kanya, nagtataka.

“Mapapalayo kasi si Mingyu ‘pag pati tayo nagpahatid?” _Bakit patanong?_

“Okay,” pagpayag naman ni Mingyu. “Sure kayo ha?”

“Oo nga, okay lang. Book na ‘ko. Una na kayo.”

Nang makaalis ang tatlo pagkatapos nilang magpaalamanan lahat, muling tinanong ni Soonyoung si Jihoon.

“Bakit tayo humiwalay, Ji?”

“Hmm, wala naman.”

“Ba’t ka ganyan, hahaha.” Pabiro siyang hinampas ni Soonyoung. “Anong problema?”

“Haha wala, later,” sagot sa kanya ni Jihoon. “And’yan na yung Grab, let’s go muna.”

Pilit pa ring kinukulit ni Soonyoung si Jihoon hanggang sa loob ng sasakyan. Traffic naman ulit, kaya naisip ni Jihoon na sabihin na sa kasama ang kanyang obserbasyon kanina.

“Ah, ‘yon ba,” natatawang sagot ni Soonyoung habang inaayos ang kanyang cap na suot, “Jusko akala ko naman kung ano. Wala ‘yon, Ji, gano’n na talaga kami mag-asaran.”

Nang hindi pa rin umiimik si Jihoon ay dinugtungan niya ang sinabi, “Wala ‘yon, swear, they mean no harm naman kapag nagbibiruan kami ng gano’n. Well madalas, nate-take ko naman s’ya as a joke, pero oo I admit may mga araw na hindi. Kapag medyo bad mood ako, gano’n, o pagod hehe.”

“See?” _Ako nga na hindi naman para sa ‘kin ‘yon, nahurt na rin e. Paano pa kaya kung ikaw na?_

“Pero! Pero hahabulin ko palagi ng panulak na thought na katuwaan lang naman ‘yon. Mahal naman nila ako," pangangatwiran niya, “saka utang ko sa kanila ang mga hininga ko. Balato ko nalang sa kanila ‘yon, ang pagkatuwaan ako haha."

Ikinadismaya ni Jihoon ang narinig. “Soonyoung…”

“Hala sorry ang pangit naman pakinggan no’n,” dali-dali niyang pagbawi sa hindi masyadong pinag-isipan na pagtatapat, “Sorry hindi ko sadya haha, napaka-ungrateful din e ‘no?”

“Hey it’s okay. What you feel is valid.” At saka tinapik-tapik ang tuhod ng katabi.

“Weh kunsintidor.”

Natawa naman si Jihoon, ang tapik-tapik ay naging mahinang tulak dahil sa narinig. “Well the least thing you could do is to condone me back, you know?” natatawa niyang sagot. “Napikon kaya ako ng slight kanina. Maybe it’s because I’m still not used to your quirks with the guys pero it still rubbed me the wrong way.”

Nararamdaman niya ang pagtitig sa kanya ni Soonyoung habang nagsasalita siya, at kahit hanggang matapos na siya. Hindi niya alam kung saan niya nakukuha ang tapang ng loob na magsalita tungkol _dito_ , dahil kung iisipin ay ilang araw rin nilang hindi in-address ito. Ang tanging naiisip niya lang ngayon ay _sa wakas ay napag-uusapan na nila ‘to, might as well sabihin ko na kung anong kaya kong sabihin._

“I just... I just don’t want you to feel that you're some kind of a joke. That’s all for me.”

Napangiti naman si Soonyoung sa narinig.

Nangangati, nagpupumiglas na rin ang kanyang mga kamay na abutin ang kay Jihoon at mahawakan ito.

Nagpatuloy pa ang ganoong pakikitungo sa kanya ni Jihoon: maaalahanin, pero sa sarili nitong paraan. Sapat niyang naipapakita ang pag-aalala niya kay Soonyoung tungkol sa iba’t-ibang bagay at naku, isang kasinungalingan kung sasabihin ni Soonyoung na hindi siya apektado sa turing at ipinapakita ng kaibigan sa kanya.

“Anong pinapanood mo?”

“Uy, sorry,” pinause niya na muna ang pinapanood sa YouTube. “Wala naman, nagtitingin lang ako ng exercise routines para mamaya. Start na ba tayo?” tanong niya habang binubulsa ang cellphone. Nasa studio ulit kasi sila.

“Hindi okay lang, kahit mamaya na.” _Na-curious na ako d’yan e._ “Naggi-gym ka na pala? Kailan pa?”

“Haha.” Nahihiya siya ngayong alam na ni Jihoon, “nitong nakaraang linggo lang, gusto ko lang i-try.”

“Saan?”

“Sa Gold’s sa may BGC.”

“Oh same? How come hindi kita nakikita do’n?”

“Ah hehe, ga—”

“Ah kasi gabi schedule mo ‘no? I usually go there on afternoons e.” Madali naman magpa-change ng schedules, bulong ni Jihoon sa sarili na hindi naman narinig ni Soonyoung gaano. “By the way, may trainer ka?”

Tumango si Soonyoung bilang sagot.

“Sino?”

“Si ano, ‘yong matangkad na semi-kalbo, si Matt ba ‘yon?”

“‘Yon? Sabi nila do’n ang lakas daw manghapo no’n.”

“Weh? ‘Yaan mo n—”

“Drop mo na, ako nalang.”

_Ha? Anong ikaw?_

“Ako magte-train sa ‘yo,” kaswal niyang sagot.

Oh wow. _Anong swerte ang meron ako today? Ito na ba ang good karma ko kasi hinatid ko sa terminal ‘yong isang lola no’ng isang araw?_

“Bakit ikaw?”

“Anong bakit ako?” natatawa niyang tanong sa kasama. “Are you doubting me?” panunukso niya.

“Hindi naman sa gano’n, pwede ba ‘yong gano’n?”

“Oo naman, you can pay for the gym facilities only and opt out for having a trainer from there, pwedeng option ‘yon,” paliwanag niya, “Kaya ako nalang. I could set routines tailored for you. ‘Yong hindi masyadong strenous and exhausting, gano’n,” pag-himok sa kanya ni Jihoon habang nakangiti.

Tatanggi ba si Soonyoung sa ngiting ‘yan?

Tanga lang ang tatanggi.

Hindi nakatutulong na ilang buwan (o taon na nga marahil) niya ring pinagmasdan si Jihoon mula sa malayo—literal na malayo—simula pa nang siya pa lamang ang nakakakilala sa musikero mula lamang sa kanyang phone screen. Tila isa talagang pangarap ang itrato ng ganito ng taong iyong nagugustuhan.

Sanay naman siya maalagaan, may sampu siyang malalapit na kaibigan na lubos siyang iniintindi simula’t sapul. Ngayo’y labing-isa na ang meron siya, at swerte pa siyang isang Lee Jihoon ang dumagdag sa buhay niya. Iba kasi kapag si Jihoon.

Iba siya sa lahat.

Iba rin nga, dahil sa kabila ng lahat ng pag-aalalang ito ni Jihoon sa kanya, ni minsan ay hindi pa niya nasubukang mahawakan ang kamay ng kaibigan.

Hindi naman sa kritikal na hinihingi ito ni Soonyoung mula kay Jihoon, pero nakapagtataka lang na sa dinami-rami ng nangyari, araw at linggo na lumipas, ni minsan ay hindi nag-alok o nagpakita lamang ng pagnanais si Jihoon na hawakan ang kamay ni Soonyoung.

_No rush naman, baka hindi pa lang s’ya ready_ , ito na lamang ang sinasabi niya sa sarili niya simula nang mapansin niya ito. No rush naman, paulit-ulit niyang pampalubag-loob sa sarili gabi-gabi bago matulog.

Ngunit nang nagtagal din ay parang hindi na alam ni Soonyoung ang mararamdaman niya. Nakaka-intriga lang na ramdam niya naman na _close enough_ na sila, pero ni minsan—ni minsan ay hindi pa talaga nahawakan ni Soonyoung ang kamay ni Jihoon.

Nabanggit niya ito kay Wonwoo noong kumain sila sa labas mag-espren bago lumipad si Wonwoo kasama si Mingyu patungong Paris para sa matagal na nilang pinapangarap at pinaplanong trip.

“Ayun Won… Ewan ko… Sa totoo lang medyo naiinis na ako,” pagmamaktol niya sa kaibigan. “Nag-yaya na i-train kuno ako sa gym, pero pag inaassist ako iwas na iwas sa kamay ko. Imbis work out ang pinunta ko do’n nawowork up lang ako kasi gano’n s’ya sa ‘kin.”

Hinayaan lang ni Wonwoo na magkwento si Soonyoung. “Hindi ko tuloy maiwasang maramdaman na he just gives me a taste of what I couldn’t have, parang gano’n? He’s all over me but at the same time, he’s out of reach. Literal na out of reach kasi hindi n’ya ako hinahawakan. Ang complicated, nakaka-frustrate lang.”

“Baka naman kasi you’re only thinking with the part of your brain na may crush sa kanya kaya complicated ang dating sa ‘yo. Try mo kasi tanggalin ‘yong malisya,” pabirong mungkahi ni Wonwoo.

Napaisip naman ng seryoso si Soonyoung sa narinig. “Baka nga. Hay, ako naman pala ‘yong may mali at kailangan mag-adjust. Haha,” pasaring niya.

“Sira, s’ya rin naman malamang. Ba’t ‘di ka mahawakan e ang dali-dali lang naman o,” kinuha ni Wonwoo ang kamay ng best friend niya. “Nag-number two ka kanina ‘di ba? Naghugas ka naman ‘di ba?”

“Tangina nito paalis na nga lang e.”

“Joke lang, mag-ingat ka dito ha? Andyan naman sila Seungkwan, sila Jun din. Si Kuya Cheol din one call away lang.”

“Kayo ang mag-ingat do’n. Baka mag-unahan pa kayong mag-propose sa isa’t-isa ha, ‘wag kang papatalo ikaw manok ko!”

“Totoo. Alam mo feeling ko magpo-propose rin s’ya. Gunggong ‘yon e.”

“Mag-propose ka na sa NAIA palang bago kayo lumipad kailangan kong manalo sa pustahan!”

“‘Wag kami ang intindihin mo sira! Seryoso na kasi,” hawak niya pa rin ang kamay ni Soonyoung, “ilang araw kami mawawala, ‘wag mo pabayaan sarili mo ha?” Ito nga naman ang una nilang paghihiwalay ng medyo matagal. “Ibibilin ko kay Jihoon na i-holding hands ka na.”

“Gago ‘wag parang tanga! Wala tayong ipipilit na feelings o tulong o kahit ano pa man sa kahit sino okay ba ‘yon? Okay.”

_Oo, tama. Walang pilitan ng feelings dito._

Kinagabihan ay may natanggap na text si Jihoon.

[Wonwoo Jeon] Hello ji. 🙂 Flight na namin in less than an hour. Konting bilin lang to para kay espren, ikaw kasi lagi nyang kasama lately. Kaya na nyan sarili nya, malaki naman na yan, pero minsan kailangan nya rin ng taga-kalma hahaha. Always check up on him nalang ha? Salamat _9:19 PM_

[Wonwoo Jeon] Alam ko rin na nag-usap kayo ni kuya cheol nung birthday ni soonyoung at alam kong mabibigat ang mga salitaan ni kuya pero sigurado rin akong sinabihan ka nya na wag nating ituring na responsibilidad si soonyoung. Hindi sa nakikialam pero nagpahaging kasi sya sakin about sa treatment mo daw sa kanya. Sabi pa nya wala daw dapat ipilit na feelings sa kahit sino. Payo ko lang, kahit di mo naman hinihingi haha, tratuhin mo lang sya ng pangkaraniwan, tulad lang ng pagtrato mo sakin, kay mingyu, at sa iba mo pang kaibigan, jihoon. Wag mo masyadong paka-isipin ang mga bagay-bagay. Yun lang. Ingat kayo dito ha! _9:23 PM_

[Wonwoo Jeon] Also sabi pala ni gyu dead batt na sya, di raw nya nareceive listahan ng mga pinabili mo hahahaha _9:24 PM_

⋄⋄⋄

Hindi naman na madalas mabakante ang gabi ni Jihoon, dahil nagpalipat na nga siya ng schedule sa gym para masabayan si Soonyoung—para mabantayan at ma-monitor si Soonyoung.

Sa totoo lang hindi rin sigurado si Jihoon sa mga ginagawa niya, _he’s just acting out of instincts_ , iyon ang madalas niyang sabihin sa sarili. Sa ngayon, mukhang ayos lang naman ang mga ginagawa niya dahil ayos din naman silang dalawa ni Soonyoung.

Andito nanaman siya sa loob ng Uju Factory, nagpapalipas-oras at nagse-cellphone. Nakita niya ang bagong Instagram story ni Soonyoung.

Mukhang nasa bar ito, parehong bar sa IG story ni Seungkwan na na-view na niya bago niya pa makita ang kay Soonyoung.

[woozi.lee] crowded dyan. _11:45 PM_

[so_onyoung.k] hahahaha malamang ji, bar to e _11:49 PM_

[so_onyoung.k] sml? lol _11:50 PM_

[woozi.lee] anong sml? _11:51 PM_

[so_onyoung.k] wala sabi ko small medium large _11:52 PM_

[woozi.lee] lasing ka na ba? _11:52 PM_

“Malamang Jihoon, bar ‘to e,” naiiritang sigaw ni Soonyoung sa cellphone niya na tila ba tao ito na nakakausap. Tipsy na rin kasi siya. Kung nakakasagot lang siguro ang cellphone niya ay sisigawan din siya nito pabalik.

Ayaw nalang mainis pa ni Soonyoung. Pinili niya pa ring intindihin nalang si Jihoon—na ganito siguro talaga siya magpakita ng pag-aalala sa ibang tao. Nagpalamig muna siya ng ilang minuto bago mag-reply sa huling DM ni Jihoon sa kanya.

[soonyoung.k] okay lang ako ji, salamat. good night. _12:27 AM_

At wala na siyang natanggap na reply mula kay Jihoon.

Kaso lumalala lang ang pagka-irita ni Soonyoung sa mga nangyayari sa mga sumunod na araw.

“Ji! Gusto mong pumunta sa EK sa Sabado?”

“EK?”

“Enchanted Kingdom!” excited niyang sagot. “‘Yong ano, ‘yong amusement park sa Laguna? May dalawang tickets kasi si Chan, kaso hindi n’ya na daw magagamit kasi may ibang commitments s’ya. Ibibigay n’ya lang daw sa ‘kin kung may kasama akong gagamit no’ng tickets.”

Hindi na nakatuon ang pansin ni Jihoon sa pagkukwento ni Soonyoung, nagba-browse na kasi siya sa Google kung saan at ano bang meron do’n sa Enchanted Kingdom.

“Gusto ko sumakay sa EKStreme!” sigaw niya ulit, tila ba batang sobrang excited. “Hindi pa ‘ko nakakasakay do’n, saka sa Space Shuttle rin! Tapos sa Anchors Away!”

“‘Wag na do’n Soonyoung, mamaya ma-ano ka pa do’n e.”

“Ma-ano?” tanong niya kay Jihoon habang nakakunot ang noo at nakasimangot.

“Ma-ano…” hindi niya masabi ang nais niyang sabihin _kahit alam naman na nila pareho kung anong tinutukoy ni Jihoon._

“Ano ba naman ‘yan Jihoon.” Hindi rin gaanong malinaw kay Soonyoung ang nararamdaman niya, pero parang naiirita siya?

“Punta tayo. Pero we’re not gonna ride those extreme rides.”

“Edi parang tanga lang ‘yong punta natin, sayang lang ‘yong ride-all-you-can kung ‘di rin naman pala natin ita-try lahat.”

“That’s the point. Ride all _you can_ ,” sagot ni Jihoon sa kaibigan nang may diin sa huling dalawang salita.

_Excuse me?_ “Bakit, kaya ko naman ‘yon?”

“Sus. Ikaw ha, wala lang si Wonwoo e.”

_Aba. Tangina nito ah. Parang ini-insinuate naman nito na nakawala ako sa koral dahil lang umalis sila Wonwoo._

“Ge. Sabihin ko nalang kay Chan na hindi ko kukunin,” seryosong sabi niya.

Napansin naman ni Jihoon ang pagbabago sa mood ni Soonyoung.

_He feels apologetic, but this is probably for the best._

_Probably._

Mga ilang araw ang lumipas at narito nanaman sila sa condo ni Jihoon. Nakasanayan na rin kasi ni Soonyoung na pumunta rito, meron man o wala silang kino-compose na kanta lalo na’t kasalukuyan siyang mag-isa sa condo nila ni Wonwoo.

Tipikal na gabi. Kumakain sila ng take-out meal at nagkukwentuhan.

“Sira ulo talaga ‘tong si Seok,” natatawa niyang bulong habang nakatingin sa kanyang cellphone, tila ba may ka-chat. “Ji alam mo ba,” tawag niya sa kasamang kumakain lang nang tahimik. “Napag-usapan kasi kanina sa opisina ‘yong fear of heights ni Seokmin. Tapos dinare s’ya ni ser boss Jjong, sabi,” saglit siyang tumigil sa pagkukwento para tumawa, “Sabi n’ya libre n’ya na daw si Seokmin ng bungee jumping trip sa birthday n’ya next year!”

Natatawa rin naman si Jihoon sa kwento ni Soonyoung tungkol sa mga ka-trabaho niya, “O, tapos anong sabi ni Seokmin?”

“G daw s’ya! Amputa, ang tapang-tapang kanina tapos ngayon nag-chat na sa GC namin hindi daw ba namin s’ya sasamahan, parang tanga talaga hahahaha,” dugtong niya habang kinukuha ulit ang cellphone na nilapag niya sa mesa at saka nagtype ng sagot siguro sa GC nila. “Nagtatanong tuloy si ser boss kung sino pa gusto, kasi pag ‘di raw sinamahan ‘tong si Seok baka tangayin lang ‘yong pera tapos hindi tumuloy. Kainis gusto ko tuloy sumama nadedemonyo ako nitong mga ‘to e.”

Napatingin naman si Jihoon sa sinabi niya. “O? Seryoso ka?”

“Bakit?” natatawa-tawa pa si Soonyoung, “Oo, sure na masaya ‘yon, si Seokmin pa? Tapos libre pa. Ata? Hahahaha. O baka naman si Seokmin lang ang ililibre n’ya. Scam din ‘tong si ser boss madalas e.”

“Kahit na.” _Kahit na masaya pa ‘yan._

“‘Di ba? Kahit libre pa o hindi. Gusto mo din ba sumama? Tara!?” excited na pag-anyaya sa kanya ni Soonyoung.

“Ayoko.” _‘Wag ka nang sumama._

“Hmp. KJ nito. Edi ako nalang.”

“‘Wag ka na rin sumama.”

“Bakit naman, next year pa naman e? Mga February gano’n.”

“Kahit na, alam mo naman e…” _Alam mo namang delikado._

“Teka nga lang Ji, ha, teka teka,” sabi ni Soonyoung habang sumasandal sa upuan upang lumayo sa magkalapit na espasyo nilang dalawa ni Jihoon. “Kaya ko naman ang sarili ko ah? Ano bang meron, ba’t ka ba ganyan?”

Hindi makaimik si Jihoon sa biglaang pagtataas ng boses ni Soonyoung sa harapan niya ngayon. Hindi niya inasahan na aangilan siya ni Soonyoung ng ganito. “Inaalala lang naman kita—”

“Pwes ang OA ng pag-aalala ha. Ang OA sobra.”

Napatahimik si Jihoon at hindi niya matingnan si Soonyoung sa mata, kahit ramdam na ramdam niya ang titig sa kanya ng kaibigan.

“Sorry ha kung biglaan, sorry—pero ilang instances na rin kasi e, and to be honest hindi na ako comfortable. Jihoon hindi ako mababasag,” sabi niya, kasabay ang sarkastikong tawa. “Tupperware ‘yong tumbler na dala ni mama no’ng hiking, hindi babasagin.” Naroon ang pagtatangka na maging magaan pa rin ang komprontasyong ito, pero hindi na kasi talaga matiis ni Soonyoung. “Alam kong sabi mo na you don’t want me to be treated like my condition is some kind of a joke—at naaappreciate ko ‘yon, pramis—pero ‘wag mo rin naman sanang masyadong seryosohin, ‘no? To the point na hindi mo na ako tinatrato ng normal like the way you’ve treated me bago mo pa malaman ang kondisyon ko.”

“Soonyoung—”

“Please ako muna,” pagputol niya sa kasama. “Pakinggan mo muna ako, ilang linggo ko na rin ‘tong dinadala e.”

“No. You hear me out first. Can’t you see that I’m trying? I’m trying to be a good friend to you—I’m trying to show that I care for you just like your other friends!”

“E ang problema nga Jihoon, hindi care ‘yong dating sa ‘kin e, lalo mo lang naipaparamdam na _may iba_ sa akin! Jihoon this sickness never, _ever_ stopped me from living my life,” at doon na nanginginig ng bahagya ang kanyang boses, “‘wag naman sana ikaw ‘yong maglimita sa ‘kin.”

Hindi naman maiwasan ni Jihoon na ma-offend sa narinig. “Well I’m sorry? I’m sorry na kapag ako ‘yong may care iba ang dating sa ‘yo, but if it’s your other friends hindi naman? I’m sorry if my ways of caring look dumb or overbearing to you? Because to be honest din ha I am struggling to understand everything as well. Most of the time I barely even know what the fuck I am doing!”

“Then ‘wag ako ‘yong pahirapan mo kung nahihirapan ka sa sarili mo!”

Katahimikan.

Katahimikan ang naghari sa silid matapos ang pagbibitaw ni Soonyoung sa mga salitang iyon.

Nakatitig lang sila sa isa’t-isa. Ang bababaw ng mga paghinga ni Soonyoung, at namumula na rin siya, ngunit hindi na maatim ni Jihoon na mag-alala pa para sa kasama dahil ang sakit. Ang sakit ng mga sinabi ni Soonyoung sa kanya. Wala na siyang maisip kundi ang sakit ang ulo niya, ang baon ng mga kuko niya sa kanyang mga palad, at ang hapding dala ng mga luhang malapit nang lumabas sa mga mata niya.

Hinablot niya ang kanyang jacket na nakasampay sa sandalan ng upuan sa tabi niya, tumayo at walang lingon-lingon na nagsalita.

“Lock the door when you leave.”

Ang malakas na kalabog ng pinto ang gumising sa diwa ni Soonyoung.

Bakit ba siya nagalit ng gano’n? Bakit parang nadala ni Mingyu at Wonwoo kasama sa mga bagahe nila papuntang Paris ang brain- (heart?) to-mouth filter ni Soonyoung? Sa lahat ng panahong magiging tunay siya sa mga nararamdaman niya, kailangan ba talagang sa oras pa na napikon lang siya?

Kidlat na tanaw sa bintana mula sa kinatatayuan niya ang sunod na gumulat sa kanya. Hindi niya alam kung anong nagpapakilos sa kanya—pag-aalala ba niya, ang konsensiya ba niya—ngunit natagpuan na lamang niya ang kanyang sarili na hinahablot ang susi ng kotse ni Wonwoo mula sa mesa.

Oo magmamaneho siya. Puta, ngayon sigurado na siya na hindi na talaga gumagana ang isip niya.

Lumapag na ang elevator sa parking area ng condo building ni Jihoon. Wala na siyang kontrol sa sarili niya, nakita nalang niya na sinususian na niya ang kotse at ngayo’y hawak na niya ng mahigpit ang manibela ng sasakyan.

_Okay. Tara. Hindi ko naman ‘to ikamamatay._

_‘Di ba?_

Hindi na makapaniwala si Soonyoung sa mga nangyayari ngayong gabing ito. Unang-una, wala siyang destinasyon—hindi niya alam kung saan niya sisimulang hanapin si Jihoon, wala rin naman siyang ideya kung saan maaaring magpunta si Jihoon. _Bakit ba kasi ako lumabas?_

May kalakasan ang ulan kaya mas mahirap maaninag ang labasan mula sa loob ng sasakyan—dagdag pa ‘yan sa kaba na nararamdaman niya kasi ngayon nalang ulit siya nagmaneho. Hindi siya pinapahawak ng manibela nila Wonwoo, lalong-lalo na kapag mag-isa siya dahil… dahil hindi natin alam kung kailan dadalaw ang alaga niyang kambing sa kanya.

Ngunit sa kasamaang palad, mukhang nakaramdam ang kambing na pinag-uusapan siya dahil napagpasyahan nitong magparamdam ngayong gabi sa ating bida.

Siguro’y mga sampung minuto palang na nag-iikot-ikot si Soonyoung sa bisinidad na wala paring nakikitang ni anino ni Jihoon nang maramdaman niyang nahihirapan na lalo siyang huminga. Kanina pa naman ‘to—simula nang makita niya ang sakit sa mga mata ni Jihoon bago ito lumabas sa pintuan ng kanyang unit, kaya ipinagsawalang bahala lang ito ni Soonyoung. Inisip niya na dala lamang ito ng bugso ng kanilang sagutan kanina, o dahil lang mabigat sa loob niya ang kanyang mga napakawalang salita sa kaibigan.

Ngunit hindi bumabalik sa normal—bawat segundo ay lalo lang bumababaw ang kanyang paghinga. _Tangina naman, nasa kalsada ako o._

Kinondisyon niya ang utak, pinakiusapan ang sarili na, _please, please ‘wag ngayon. Mag-isa ako, nagda-drive ako, wala akong kasama._

_Walang hahawak ng kamay ko._

Ayaw niyang pagharian ng takot pero tangina, hindi niya pa kasi naranasan na datnan ng kambing habang nag-iisa.

_Nanlalabo na ang paningin ko. Dahil pa ba ito sa ulan, o unti-unti na akong nawawala sa sarili ko?_

Busina. Sunod-sunod na busina. Green light na pala.

_Kailangan ko na ng tulong._

Gamit ang nanginginig niyang kamay, inabot niya ang kanyang cellphone upang tumawag.

_Si Wonu ba...? Wala e, nasa Paris. Dala pa si Mingyu._

_Sagutin kaya ni Jihoon ang tawag niya? Malamang hindi, hindi ako sasagot ng tawag mula sa taong kakatapos ko lang makasagutan._

Tangina talaga.

Ang tagal sagutin.

Naka-dalawang tawag lang siguro siya—pareho pang unattended—at pagkatapos noon, hindi na niya alam ang sumunod na nangyari.

⋄⋄⋄

Ang lakas na ng kabog ng dibdib ni Seungcheol, halos maramdaman na niyang umaalpas ang puso nya sa ilalim ng polo shirt niyang suot. “Pick up, Soonyoung, putangina,” paulit-ulit niyang sambit. Namumuti na ang kamay niya sa sobrang higpit ng pagkahawak niya sa manibela. Nakaka-labintatlo na ata siyang tawag na puro unattended lang palagi at malapit na siyang mabaliw.

“H— hello kuys,” _singhap._ Isang dinig na dinig na singhap. “Nasa’n ka!” wala nang bati-bati. Iyon agad ang sinigaw ni Seungcheol sa kabilang linya.

Dinig ang hingal ni Soonyoung. Hindi na malaman ni Seungcheol, preno ba o gas yung tinapakan niya ng mariin. Nakita nalang niyang humaharurot na siya. Mukhang gas. _Tangina talaga bingo ako kay Wonwoo nito._ “‘Di ko sure kuys,” sabi ni Soonyoung. “Pero naka-hazard naman ako. Kambing, kuys,” _isang sinok._

Dumiin na lalo yung tapak niya sa accelerator, ewan, bahala na. “Hazard!? Anong hazard? Nag-drive ka? Bakit ka nagmaneho mag-isa ano bang sabi namin sa ‘yo! Soonyoung naman!”

“Kuys, okay na ‘ko kuys, kumalma ka na please, kaba lang ata ‘yung kanina, hinahanap ko lang kasi si Jihoon, promise bumalik na sa normal okay na ‘ko,” hangos-hangos niyang paliwanag sa nakatatanda.

“Nasaan ka nga eksakto! Pupuntahan kita Soonyoung nasa’n ka banda!”  
  
Sinubukan ni Soonyoung aninagin kung nasaan na siya. “Kuys may Jollibee akong nakikita, tapos Petron sa unahan—”

"Okay okay ako na bahala track nalang kita. Hintayin mo ‘ko ako nang bahala kay Jihoon. Putanginang ‘yan. Makinig ka sa ‘kin sundin mo ‘ko!"

"Oo na kuya, ‘wag ka nang sumigaw nininiyerbyos ako lalo," pagmamakaawa ng nakababata. Mukha namang nahimasmasan ng bahagya si Seungcheol dahil doon. "Okay okay.” _Kalma, Cheol._ “‘Di ako galit sige na antayin mo ‘ko d’yan ha."

"Okay na kuys, hanap lang ako maganda-gandang parking siguro," dahan-dahang tugon ni Soonyoung. Nakaramdam siya bigla ng pagod.

“Kaya mo ha? Okay few kilometers away nalang daw ako sa ‘yo,” balik na sa malumanay ang nakatatanda, kahit medyo maririnig mo pa rin ang nginig sa boses nito.

“Okay kuys antayin kita rito, pa-park na ‘ko.”

“Yong mahal ka namin ha, andito lang kami palagi.”

“Kuya Cheol sorry…”

_Ano bang naisip ko at bakit ko ‘to ginawa?_

⋄⋄⋄

Hindi nag-iimikan sina Jihoon at Seungkwan mula nang magkita sila. Tinext kasi kanina ni Seungcheol si Seungkwan para contact-in na si Jihoon para umuwi na ito sa condo niya. Ayaw pa nga yatang mag-reply ni Jihoon kay Seungkwan at parang wala rin siyang balak na sabihin kung nasaan siya kung hindi pa sinabi ni Seungkwan na inatake si Soonyoung ng kambing kakahanap sa kanya.

_Hearing that makes him feel so bad,_ syempre. Nitong mga nakaraang araw ang pangunahing intensyon niya lang naman ay maingatan si Soonyoung sa paraang alam at kaya niya—sa paraang hindi niya naman inaasahan na ganito ang kahihinatnan.

_I know that I care enough, I was just not sure if_ my _care is going to be enough._

_And I tried my best to show it, but it seems like I tried a little too hard._

“Sinu-sinong mga nasa condo ko?” Tanong ni Jihoon kay Seungkwan habang paakyat na sila sa building.

Halata namang nagulat si Seungkwan sa biglang pag-imik sa kanya ng kasama. “Si kuya Cheol at si kuya Soons. Do’n na ata diniretso ni kuya ‘yong isa para mahimasmasan kasi hindi rin naman pala masyadong nakalayo si kuya Soons.”

_Well,_ at least hindi ang buong barkadahan ang haharapin niya sa sarili niyang unit.

“Ano bang naisip mo at bakit ka nag-drive nang mag-isa ha? Yong bihira ka namin pigilan sa mga bagay-bagay pero alam mo naman ‘di ba? Ito ‘yong pinaka-iniiwas namin sa ‘yo. Mag-isa ka Soonyoung, wala kang kasama!”

“Sorry talaga kuys, hindi ko rin alam e, no’ng nakita kong umuulan napalabas nalang ako… napahabol… Kuya sorry talaga, sorry din kasi pinag-alala kita.”

Nag-ring naman ang cellphone ni Seungcheol.

“Kuya malapit na kami, hatid ko nalang din si kuya Jihoon d’yan ha, gusto ko rin sana makita si kuya Soons,” sabi ni Seungkwan sa kabilang linya.

“Oo sige, sige lang. Ingat,” sagot niya at binaba na ang tawag. “O ayan, malapit na daw sila.”

“Sila? Sino?”

“Si Jihoon at Seungkwan, kay Kwan ko na pinahanap si Jihoon. Gusto ka rin daw n’ya makita kaya dadaan na rin s’ya dito.”

Napahikbi naman si Soonyoung sa narinig. “Tingnan mo ang laki ko talagang abala,” umupo siya at umiyak na nang tuluyan. Inakbayan naman siya ni Seungcheol na nangingilid na rin ang luha. Ngayon niya lamang narinig ang ganitong mga salita kay Soonyoung. “Yong hindi ‘yon gano’n… Ano ba kasing nangyari sa inyo ni Jihoon?”

“Basta kuys nagkasagutan kami, alam ko rin namang nahihirapan din s’ya mag-adjust kasi hindi naman lahat may taong katulad ko sa buhay nila ‘di ba… Hindi naman lahat may intindihing katulad ko,” sabi niya. Inaalo lang siya lalo ni Seungcheol habang hawak ang kamay niya. “Naiinis ako sa kanya lately, kaya kanina napag-salitaan ko s’ya,” at saka sumiksik sa mga bisig ni Seungcheol at umiyak pa lalo, “napagsalitaan ko s’ya ng medyo masakit.”

Ilang segundo lamang ay nagbukas na ang pinto ng condo. Unang pumasok si Jihoon na kasunod si Seungkwan. Pareho nilang naabutan si Soonyoung na umiiyak kay Seungcheol.

Mas mabigat pala sa loob na makita mismong umiiyak si Soonyoung kaysa kanina nang sinabi lang sa kanya ni Seungkwan ang nangyari—pero sa lahat ng narinig niyang salita ngayong araw mula sa kaibigan, napag-isip isip niyang mas mainam siguro na huwag na munang siyang lumapit dito.

“Sa loob lang ako,” sabi niya nang hindi tinitingnan ang mga tao sa unit niya at dire-diretsong naglakad papunta sa studio niya. Nang magsara ang pinto ay lalo namang humikbi si Soonyoung sa nakitang inakto ng kaibigan. Dali-dali namang tinabihan ng nag-aalalang si Seungkwan ang kanyang katrabaho. “Kuya, tama na ang iyak,” pagpapatahan niya rito.

“Sorr— sorry talaga Kwan,”

“Wala ‘yon kuya, tahan na, please,”

“Sorry, sorry talaga, sorry,” paulit-ulit lang siyang bumubulong ng sorry sa dalawang katabi pero ibang tao ang nasa isipan niya habang humihingi ng kapatawaran.

“Soonyoung, tama na. Tahan na,” pagmamakaawa ni Seungcheol sa nakababata. Unti-unti namang sinusubukan ni Soonyoung na tumigil na sa pag-iyak. Hindi na niya kaya pang i-handle ang isa pang kambing attack ngayong gabi. Sobrang pagod na pagod na siya.

Nakatitig lang siya sa dalawang kamay na hawak niya ngayon at nagsimula nanamang siyang humikbi. “Parang ang selfish ko tuloy, kasi tingnan n’yo,” sabi niya habang sabay na hinigpitan ang pareho niyang hawak sa mga kamay ni Seungcheol at Seungkwan, “kasi I basically feed off your love for me to live pero eto ako, nahihirapang huminga kakaiyak dahil kay Jihoon. Sorry kung ang user kong kaibigan at some point.”

Habang sinasabi iyon ni Soonyoung ay kasabay na niyang umiiyak si Seungkwan, “Hindi ka user kuya okay? Tama na kuya tahan na please,” pakiusap niya sa nakakatanda, na nagbunsod naman kay Seungcheol na higpitan pa lalo ang yakap sa dalawa niyang kaibigan.

Lingid sa kaalaman ng tatlo ay naluluha rin si Jihoon sa likod ng pintuan ng kanyang studio dahil sa kanyang mga naririnig.

Ilang oras ang nagdaan ay pinauna na ni Soonyoung si Seungkwan at Seungcheol na umuwi. Nagpaiwan siya sa condo ni Jihoon, sa pangangatwirang gusto niya raw makausap si Jihoon mamayang umaga.

“Sure ka? Sa’n ka matutulog?”

“Dito o, sa sofa. Okay lang ‘yan kuya.” _Para once and for all, matapos na rin ‘to._

“Kuya ha? Tawag ka lang sa ‘min. Ako na bahala kay ser boss ako na magsasabi.”

“Thank you, Kwan. Kuys, thank you rin ha?”

“Anything for you Yong, you know that,” sagot ni Seungcheol habang nakangiti. “Alis na kami?”

“Okay.” Tumingin siya sa bintana, “Tumigil naman na ata ang ulan. Ingat kayo! Salamat!”

Matapos magsara ang pinto huling beses ngayong gabi ay tila ba nanlambot si Soonyoung at napaupo nalang ulit sa sofa.

_Lahat ng ‘yon ay nangyari ng isang gabi lang, wow._

Nais na lang muna niyang magpahinga.

Magpahinga.

_Magpahinga._

▰▱▰▱▰

Kinabukasan ng umaga.

Ang buong akala ni Jihoon ay sabay-sabay nang umalis ang tatlo sa condo niya kagabi, kaya laking gulat niya nang makitang nakahiga sa isa sa mga sofa sa living area niya si Soonyoung, na ngayo’y gising na at nagse-cellphone.

Halos mapaatras siya sa paghakbang pero nagtagpo na ang kanilang mga mata kaya… kaya ayan siya ngayon, tinititigan si Soonyoung na nagmamadaling bumangon mula sa pagkakahiga at umupo. Maga ang mga mata nito dahil sa pag-iyak kagabi.

“Okay ka na?” maingat niyang pagkamusta sa isa, na sinusubukan namang suklayin ang buhok niya gamit ang mga daliri niya. Napatigil siya sa ginagawa sa narinig na tanong ni Jihoon.

“Ah… o-oo, okay naman na.”

Hindi na alam ni Jihoon ang susunod pang sasabihin, kaya naglakad na lamang siya papunta sa kusina. Oo nga pala, andito pa nga pala ang pinagkainan nila kagabi. Sinimulan nalang muna niyang ayusin ang hapag-kainan, nang maramdaman niyang sumunod si Soonyoung sa kanya sa kusina. Walang imik siyang tinulungan ni Soonyoung na mag-imis ng kalat at mag-ayos ng kusina, hanggang sa may nag-doorbell sa unit.

“Ah, nagpa-deliver ako ng breakfast. Kunin ko muna,” sabay alis sa kusina.

Ayaw na muna magsalita ni Jihoon kahit nagtataka siya, natatakot na baka kapag kwinestyon niya ang mga kilos at intensyon ni Soonyoung ay matapos na naman ang sandaling ito sa paraang hindi nanaman nila gugustuhin pareho, kaya pinili nalang muna niyang manahimik. Ganoon din naman si Soonyoung. Hindi sila nag-iimikan at kumakain lang sila ng Mcdo na pina-deliver ni Soonyoung.

Natapos silang kumain sa loob ng mahigit sampung minuto lang. Habang kumakain siya ay pinag-iisipan niya kung ano ba ang dapat niyang sabihin upang masimulang makausap si Soonyoung, o kahit man lang mapaimik ang kasama. Ang pinaka-ligtas na niyang napagpasyahan ay—

“‘Di ka papasok today?”

“Hindi na muna, sinabi naman na ni Seungkwan kay ser boss Jjong.”

At ayun. Ayun ang matagal niyang pinag-isipan—segundo lang ang itinagal, segundo niya lang napakinabangan. Dapat pala nag-isip din siya ng follow-up questio—

“Actually nag-stay ako rito kasi gusto rin sana kita makausap.”

Napatingin siya kay Soonyoung. Kabado, dahil wala siyang kaide-ideya kung ano ang susunod niyang maririnig mula sa kaibigang nasa harapan niya ngayon. Ang hindi naman pag-imik ni Jihoon ang kinuhang senyales ni Soonyoung upang magpatuloy sa pagsasalita.

“Una sa lahat, sorry sa mga nasabi ko sa ‘yo. Sorry kung nasaktan ka sa mga narinig mo sa ‘kin kagabi. Na-realize ko lang ‘yong bigat ng mga salita ko no’ng nakita na kitang lumabas ng condo mo. Sa sobrang bigat sa pakiramdam, sinubukan kitang hanapin sa labas, kaso sumabay naman ‘yong kambing ko.” Napakamot siya sa kanyang batok.

“I want to apologize about that, the last thing I want is to cause you an attack and I hope you know that.”

“Oo, hindi mo rin naman ‘yon kasalanan. Pero alam mo I think it happened nga for a reason e. Unang beses kong natakot para sa buhay ko kagabi, partly dahil baka makadisgrasya ako sa kalsada, pero mostly dahil baka madisgrasya ako nang hindi ka man lang nakakausap at hindi man lang ako nakakapag-sorry sa ‘yo.”

Pinipisil-pisil ni Soonyoung ang kanyang sariling kamay, ang gawain niya kapag kabado at nag-aalinlangan siya. Nanatiling tahimik si Jihoon, nakikinig ng mataimtim.

“Natatakot ako sa maaaring maging reaksyon mo ngayon, pero mas nakakatakot mawalan ng chance na masabi ‘to sa ‘yo. Kaya siguro na-misinterpret ko ‘yong mga actions mo kasi… basta hindi mo kasalanan. Na sa ‘kin ang sisi, kasi para sa akin hindi sila sapat. Please ‘wag kang ma-offend,” pakiusap niya habang tinitingnan si Jihoon sa unang beses simula nang magsimula siyang magsalita, “ipapaliwanag ko kung bakit hindi nagiging sapat para sa akin.”

“Kagabi ko na-realize na at the end of every day mag-isa pa rin ako. Si Wonwoo, may Mingyu. ‘Di ko rin pwedeng abalahin palagi sila kuya Cheol, hindi nila ako responsibilidad or whatsoever. Gusto ko rin magpaka-selfish minsan. Gusto ko ng sarili kong tao. At ilang buwan ko na ring ginugusto na sana na maging ikaw ‘yon.”

Nang-iinit ang buong mukha ni Soonyoung, nakayuko niyang sinabi ang mga katagang iyon. 

“Pero haha, okay lang naman kung hindi. Share ko lang ‘yon.” _Grabe_ , hindi talaga magaling si Soonyoung sa mga ganito.

“Hindi ko alam kung bakit, hindi ko na nasundan kung paano nangyari, but I really feel strongly for you, Jihoon. Akala ko simpleng crush lang kasi hot ka, gano’n, pero nag-invest yata ako nang sobra hanggang umabot na sa puntong pakiramdam ko kailangan ka na ng baga ko.”

Huminga ng malalim si Soonyoung (o ‘yong lalim na kaya niyang abutin, at hindi iyon gaanong kalaliman), at saka ngumiti kay Jihoon.

“Ayun lang naman, Ji. Hindi mo kailangan sumagot ng kahit ano, okay? Naisip ko lang talagang sabihin na, para once and for all…” _Para once and for all alam mo na._

Wala pa rin siyang nakukuhang kahit anong reaksyon mula kay Jihoon maliban sa nakatingin lang ito ng matama sa kanya, walang ibang sinasabi, nakatitig lang. Bawat segundong lumilipas ay parang mas numinipis ang hangin at nahihirapan nanamang huminga si Soonyoung.

Kailangan na niyang makaalis dito.

“Pa’no. Aalis na ako ha?” paalam niya sa kasama at saka tumayo na mula sa dining chair. “Magbabawi pa ako ng tulog, haha.”

_Please Jihoon, magsalita ka. Kahit ano._

_Kahit ano._

Natapos nang magsapatos si Soonyoung at pinihit na rin niya ang door knob ng pintuan nang sa wakas ay natagpuan din ni Jihoon ang kanyang boses.

“Soons?”

Ito ang pinakamahirap na lingon na gagawin ni Soonyoung sa buong buhay niya, siguro dahil bago pa man siya lumingon ay alam na niya kung ano ang kanyang maririnig mula sa kaibigan.

“Ingat ka.”

Binigyan ni Soonyoung ng isang matamis na ngiti si Jihoon.

“Ingat ka palagi, Soonyoung.”

Pumatak ang luha niya nang marinig niyang sinambit ng kaibigan ang kanyang pangalan, ngunit agad niyang pinahiran ang kanyang mga mata at tumango-tango.

“Oo Jihoon, salamat.”

Salamat.

▰▱▰▱▰

Nakauwi na si Wonwoo at Mingyu.

At tulad ng inaasahan ng lahat, may engagement ring na ang daliri ng magkasintahan.

Kaso ang problema, hindi nila sinasabi sa tropa kung sino sa kanilang dalawa ang nag-propose. Wala raw mananalo sa pustahan hangga’t hindi pa nakakabili ang buong tropa ng regalo para sa kasal nila. Napakawais, hindi ba?

Patuloy pa rin naman ang buhay. Stable naman ang office work ni Soonyoung, at napapadalas din ang pag-raket niya sa dance studio nilang apat. Sa kabilang banda naman, patuloy pa ring pinagkakaabalahan ni Jihoon ang kanyang musika.

Ilang linggo na rin ang nagdaan—buwan na pala—buhat noong huling nagpunta si Soonyoung sa condo ni Jihoon. Iyon na rin ang huli nilang pag-uusap. Bumalik sa dati niyang gym schedule si Jihoon, wala na ring biglaang anyaya sa text na nagsasabing “Come over, may ipaparinig ako sayo”.

Tahimik. Balik si Soonyoung sa dating gawi—ang pagtambay sa Instagram ni Jihoon.

Pero magbabago iyon ngayong gabi.

“Wonu ayan! Sabi ko na nga ba e! Pupunta din s’ya e! Ah.” Sinipa-sipa niya ang bean bag sa may paanan niya, “ayoko nang pumunta ayoko na.”

“E ikaw e! May paamin-amin ka pa. Pari ba kasi si Jihoon ba’t ka nag-confess?”

“Tangina naman e, nakatulong,” agresibo na niyang kinakamot ang anit niya. Ha, ‘pag ‘yan natuklap...

“Ano pa bang dapat naming sabihin ni Mingyu sa ‘yo, ubos na pasensya namin sa katawan. Pumunta ka lang! Pwede namang hindi mo kausapin ‘yong tao kahit nando’n din s’ya e. Pero ‘yon ay kung ayaw mo talagang kausapin…”

“Anong gusto mong sabihin?” nakasimangot niyang sabi.

“Alam mo na ‘yon baliw. Okay lang ‘yan,” himok niya sa kaibigan habang tinatapik-tapik ang balikat nito. “Napa-dry clean mo na nga ‘yong suit and tie mo e. Punta ka na.”

“Wonu…”

“Walang mangyayaring masama sa ‘yo. Kaibigan mo pa rin si Jihoon kahit anong pang nangyari no’ng mga nakaraan.”

Oo nga naman. Oo nga naman.

Kaibigan.

Okay.

_Okay. Tara. Ano nga bang ikakamatay sa pakikipagkita sa kaibigan, ‘di ba?_

Sa mga nagtataka, papunta si Soonyoung sa company dinner ng Star Circuit. Hindi niya nga inaasahang makakatanggap siya ng invite pero dahil siguro ito sa pagiging head choreographer niya para sa 9teen, ang pinakamalaking boy group nila ngayon, at balita ni Soonyoung ha, pumatok ‘yong release na ‘yon.

_Highlight pa ba, syempre sa ‘min ‘yon ni Ji e._

Nakarating na siya sa venue, salamat kay Wonwoo sa paghatid sa kanya.

Pero hindi biro ang tensyon sa loob ng sasakyan ha. (“Tangina mo, hinding-hindi ka na talaga makakahawak ng manibela sa natitirang buhay mo.” “Akala ko ba okay na tayo do’n?”)

Pumasok na siya sa engrandeng hotel kung saan idaraos ang dinner. Pinakita niya ang kanyang invitation, at hindi nagtagal ay may usherette nang lumapit sa kanya para ituro sa kanya ang kanyang mesa at upuan.

Pero tama ba naman na ang una niyang nakita sa dagat-dagatan ng tao sa venue ay si Jihoon? Si Jihoon na nandoon na nakaupo sa mesang itinuturo rin sa kanya nitong usherette na kasama niya?

_Ate pwede bang magpapalit ng table?_

“Uy,” naks, swabe, parang hindi kabadong pagbati ni Soonyoung.

“Uy. Ikaw pala. ‘Kala ko ‘di ka na dadating e,” bati sa kanya ni Jihoon.

“Alam mo akala ko rin, hahahaha.”

Eto nanaman tayo, bakit ba ang galing-galing nila sa pagtrato sa isa’t-isa nang tulad lang ng dati pagkatapos ng mga pinakamalalaking pangyayari sa pagkakaibigan nila?

Hindi naman siya masyadong pinahirapan ng sitwasyon niya dahil maya-maya lamang ay nagsimula na ang programa. May mga pagtatanghal ng mga sikat na entertainment personalities ng kompanya, pati ang mga host ng programa ay ang mga artistang hindi man lang naisip ni Soonyoung na makikita niya sa personal.

“Ayos din pala dito e ‘no, ang daming nakikitang artista, haha,” sabi niya sa kay Jihoon na katabi niya lang.

Pero hindi tayo sigurado kung nakikita ba ni Jihoon ang mga artistang tinitingnan ni Soonyoung, dahil sa isang tao lang naman siya nakatingin—simula pa kanina nang dumating ito at umupo sa tabi niya.

“Ang tagal ng dinner haha, kala ko ba dinner parang concert naman pinunta natin dito,” paninimula ulit ni Soonyoung ng usapan. Ewan ba niya bakit ang daldal niya, parang kanina lang sa condo nila ni Wonwoo ay bahag na bahag ang buntot niya at ayaw na niyang magbihis.

“Chill ka lang, mamaya pa siguro, hindi pa nga nagpe-perform ang 9teen e.”

“Ano ba ‘yan gutom na ako.”

“Sir Kwon?” may babaeng lumapit sa table nila. “Ready ka na sir? One performance left nalang po then kayo na.”

“HA!? Anong kami na!? Hindi kami!”

“Huh? Sir?” Nagtataka naman ang babaeng lumapit sa kanila sa reaksyon ni Soonyoung. “Sorry, weren’t you informed that you’re part of the program?”

“Ma’am,” sabi niya habang nanlalaki ang mga mata, “ma’am omaygad hindi po. Omaygad bakit? Anong gagawin?”

Chineck ng babae ang cue sheet na dala niya, “um, it says here that you’re going to have a special number with 9teen? Highlight daw ‘yong song. Okay sir wait ha, I’ll get back to you and fetch you later pag kayo na ‘yong next. Thank you!”

“Ah ma’am—”

Bumaling naman siya sa katabi niya. “JIHOON! Ano ‘yon? Ba’t may gano’n? Ikaw rin ba?”

“My god,” natatawang tugon ni Jihoon sa kasama. Ang sama niya para pagtawanan si Soonyoung pero nakakatawa lang kasi talaga ang sitwasyon “I swear I didn’t know about it. And no, wala namang sinabi sa ‘kin. So maybe hindi ako kasali?”

“So bakit ako lang? Dapat kakanta ka rin kung sasayaw ako!”

“Hindi naman ako ang kumanta ng Highlight? Sila naman?”

“E ‘di rin naman ako ‘yong sumayaw!”

“Pero sa ‘yo ‘yong sayaw, Soons.”

“Edi sa ‘yo rin ‘yong kanta—sa atin!”

Natatawa naman si Jihoon sa kausap, “Yeah, ours,” sabi niya nang may ngiti sa mga labi, na biglang naging mapanukso. “Pero ikaw lang ‘yong nasa cue sheet.”

“Ji…” ungot ni Soonyoung. “‘Di naman nila ako sinabihan e…”

“Alam mo ‘yong choreo. What’s stopping you?”

“Hindi ako prepared! Ahh, bakit kasi...”

“Look,” kinuha niya ang atensyon ni Soonyoung, “Sa ‘yo ‘yong choreo, you got this more than anybody else.”

Nakatitig lang sa kanya si Soonyoung at kitang-kita sa mga mata nito na hindi siya naniniwala kay Jihoon.

Kabado si Soonyoung. Patunay sa kabang nararamdaman niya ang lamig ng kanyang mga kamay.

At naramdaman lang niya ang panlalamig ng mga ito dahil salungat iyon sa init ng kamay ni Jihoon laban sa mga palad niya.

_Kamay ni Jihoon… sa mga palad niya..._

“Hey,” malumanay na sambit ni Jihoon habang sinserong nakatitig sa mga mata ni Soonyoung, “You can do this, alright? You can do everything, Soonyoung.”

At tila ba tumahimik ang buong paligid—wala na siyang nakikita, naririnig o nababatid—at tanging pakiramdam nalang ang meron siya at ito ay nakatuon sa init ng palad na bumabalot sa kanyang mga kamay.

“No, shit, don’t cry!” dali-dali niyang pinunasan ang mga luha na sunod-sunod na tumutulo mula sa mga mata ni Soonyoung.

“Bakit ka ganyaaaaan,” hikbi pa lalo ni Soonyoung habang natatawa na rin sa sarili dahil nga naiyak siya sa ginawa ni Jihoon.

“But I mean it,” dagdag pa sa matatamis na mga pananalita ni Jihoon ang kanyang mga mata na halos mangusap na sa buong pag-uusap nila ngayong gabi.

“Seriously bakit ka ganyan, lalong ayaw ko na tuloy umalis dito sa kinauupuan ko!”

Napahalakhak naman si Jihoon sa sinabi ng kausap. “Um, excuse me sir Kwon? Next na po kayo, let’s go?”

“Saglit lang ma’am ha,” sabi niya sa babae. “Isa pa nga,” sabay kuha ulit sa kamay ni Jihoon, na binigay naman ang kanya habang tumatawa nang pagkaganda-ganda.

Pumikit siya at huminga nang malalim—ang pinakamalalim na hininga na nakamtan niya sa pagkakatanda niya.

Ang pinakamaginhawa.

At ang pinakamahiwaga.

“Kaya mo, at gagawin mo.”

“Kaya ko, at gagawin ko.”

“Now go,” sabi ni Jihoon nang bitawan niya ang kamay ni Soonyoung na kinakailangan na on-standby.

“We’ll talk later ha! Later!” sigaw ni Soonyoung habang naglalakad palayo sa kanya.

Nakangiti lang si Jihoon habang pinapanood si Soonyoung na makipag-kamustahan sa mga miyembro ng grupong kanyang tinuruan bago sila umakyat sa entablado.

Siya rin ang may pinakamalaking ngiti nang marinig na niya ang unang mga nota ng kantang kanilang ginawa.

Ngayon ay kanya nang pinagmamasdan mula sa malayo ang pinakamaliwanag na bituin na nakita niya sa tanang buhay niya.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** no'ng una gusto ko lang na may ambag din ako sa tambalang sobrang kinawiwilihan ko pero no'ng nakita ko na kahit ang pagtupad ng bare minimum na 'yon ay naging pagsubok na sa akin, do'n na 'ko nag-isip na subukin pa lalo ang sarili ko na magsulat.
> 
> sumali ako sa fest na 'to para sa sarili ko (ay wow), kasi gusto kong masabi sa sarili ko na kaya kong gawin. at nakaka-relieve na eto na, nairaos ko nga. kaso along the way sa pagsusulat nito nakita ko na this fic didn't take the route that i originally wanted for it. pero haha wala e eto na sya e lolxD
> 
> E, thank you ng marami ;u; you were sooo kind to lend me your time and help thoughout this huhu and C, shet salamat talaga. ninang ka nito charot. i wouldn't see the end of this if not because of your help. honorary shoutout din kay S! you'll always be one of the firsts to see my soonhoons HEHEH
> 
> sa mga nagbasa nito, sana kahit papaano ay may naiparamdam sa inyo ang kwentong ito ^~^ makasarili ko ring hiling na sana ay may mga random na bagay na makapagpaalala sa inyo na may nabasa kayong kwento ng soonhoon tungkol sa kambing HAHAHAHA 
> 
> maraming salamat ulit! salamat sa pagkakataong makasulat, LOMI community! support OPM, mabuhay ang wikang Filipino (kahit ako mismo namatay during the process kasi full Tagalog is hard mygad my guys happy buwan ng wika) at syempre cheers to our pangmalakasang H&W combi ❤️


End file.
